Demon Slayer Chronicles
by NEBSparky86
Summary: This seris picks up where the Kaiou Chornicles: Neyla's Chronicle leaves off. Neyla and her friends have been banished from Sohma house and now Neyla must learn to find herself as she gains new allies and awakens the power within her.
1. Chapter 1

Demon Slayer Chronicles

Demon Slayer Chronicles

Sango

"I can still remember when we were kicked out of Sohma House by Akito Sohma. She was furious at Neyla for setting the Zodiac free from their curse when she was holding onto the bond. Still, Akito was furious at us even though we weren't involved and drove us away not before Neyla asked Akito not to cut off Tohru from the Sohma family. Most of the Zodiac was in tears when we left, especially Kisa who was very close to Neyla. Neyla was also in tears too, but we could sense she had anger and hatred in her heart. So we left Japan to help Neyla find herself. It took four years for Neyla to learn to forgive Akito and learn that not every experience is worth going through. Believe me, even we learned about going through someone else's past experiences. This is our tale of life in Neyla and Kagome's time, our trip around the world, in the heavens and into the future with large metal soldiers that people fought with."

Neyla took one last look at Sohma House before turning away, she was heart broken when Akito kicked out the demon slayers and her ninja friends. Neyla sighed and walked away with Kohaku following her.

"Hey Neyla, wait, Neyla wait," called Kohaku.

Neyla stopped and Kohaku caught up to her, he took Neyla by her hand and they walked to the apartment together. Later that night Neyla couldn't sleep so she went to the balcony at gazed into the snowy night sky. She sighed and stood there wondering what she would do now that Akito kicked her out of Sohma House, because she hadn't thought of it yet. She couldn't imagine the pain the Sohmas felt after she left. Her demon cat Hinoki came out and joined her on the balcony and gazed into the night sky.

Neyla turned to Hinoki asked, "What are we going to do for money?"

Hinoki just looked at Neyla and went back to gazing at the sky and city lights. Neyla chuckled and took Hinoki inside and shut the door to the balcony. Neyla tried to go to sleep but couldn't sleep at all, she was very worried about her future. Too many things were on her mind and she couldn't think straight at all. The next morning came and Sango talked with her while Mirokyu and Kohaku went to buy food for the apartment.

"So what can we do for money?" asked Sango, "I know you give us money for food and other expenses, but without a job we're stuck."

"I know, I know," Neyla replied softly, "I just don't want to go to my parents for money, they taught me that I should earn it through hard work and patience."

"So we'll find work to do and earn money for us to live on," assured Sango.

Neyla slightly nodded and they kept talking until Kohaku and Mirokyu came back from grocery shopping. Neyla decided to stay in the apartment with them so she wouldn't have to live at the castle base outside of Tokyo.

They went to Los Angeles and were having a good time until they stumbled on to Forrester Creations. It happened when they were looking at the homes of rich and famous. Sango heard screaming coming from one of the homes and they went in to investigate. When they entered the house they found a man trying to attack a woman in her own home. Neyla and Sango got the man off of the woman and tried to subdue him but he got away. Neyla and the demon slayers were dragged into the Forrester's family problems for weeks. They were earning money for protection, surveillance and delivering messages between the family, company and clients. After two months of stress, breaking up fights and Sango nearly getting killed by a bullet in the back, Neyla and the demon slayers left Los Angeles and returned to Tokyo only to find their apartment was sold to someone else. Once again they had no place to stay and they couldn't go to Sohma House and talk to Akito because of Neyla getting banned from Sohma property. So they came up with a solution, they would go back to the Feudal Era and stay at Kadede's village until they could find arrangements in the present. Luckily, Inu Yasha and Kagome were there, they had decided to stay in the Feudal Era while Kagome went back and forth from school in the present and back afterwards. Kadede allowed them to stay for as long as they needed. Staying with Kadede wasn't the problem, finding work was. Even though they looked back in the present, they couldn't find any work that suited them. So Neyla came up with the idea of going to different planet systems in the Milky Way and Pegasus galaxies. Sango and Kohaku didn't like the idea at first because they didn't want to go through space battles like in the Second Omega War against Deepground. Neyla assured them that they would avoid battles at all if they could. Sango and Kohaku thought through it carefully and agreed. Neyla told them that they would become mercenaries and asked them if that's what they really wanted to do.

"Neyla we've been mercenaries since that trip in Los Angeles," said Sango putting her hand on Neyla's shoulder, "We're staying with you no matter what."

Neyla smiled and nodded with satisfaction. In two hours they had boarded the _Ascendant Justice_ and they went to Neyla's home planet of Neptune, she thought it would be the first place they could check. Sango asked why they were going to her home planet; she was a bit confused why they were going there. Neyla said her home planet was like a big marketplace and trading post for different civilizations and the Covenant. Sango and Kohaku were startled when Neyla mentioned there were different civilizations and asked if she meant that there were different beings on her home planet.

"Yes there are different beings on my home planet," answered Neyla, "But they live in the three major cities when it's not hurricane season."

"What do you by 'hurricane season?'" asked Mirokyu, "What is a hurricane?"

"A hurricane is wind storm like the typhoons that hit Japan and eastern Asia during the summer," answered Neyla, "Hurricane season is the time when hurricanes form and hit the planet's surface. The winds are an average of fifteen hundred miles an hour, fastest winds in the solar system."

"Wow that's fast, really fast!" exclaimed Kohaku, "What happens to the cities if a hurricane comes?"

"The cities are sunk underneath the pure ocean waters," answered Neyla, "Don't worry we don't drown those who don't have immunity to water like my people. Thanks to Covenant shield technology, the cities have a barrier to keep the water out."

"I see, sounds amazing," remarked Sango, "Will we get to see where you grew up?"

"Yup," answered Neyla.

Later when they arrived in high orbit over Neptune, Neyla and the demon slayers left the _Ascendant Justice_ in an HWAC fighter-bomber and headed toward the planet. Sango was nervous; she had never flown in fighter aircraft at all. Normally they would've gone in a Pelican dropship, but Neyla feared that there might be war game going on and thought it would be safe to enter the atmosphere in a fighter. Neyla was a skilled fighter pilot and knew how to fly in rough atmosphere and she knew it would be rough ride in a Pelican. The HWAC cleared the atmosphere and they could see the city of Atlantica, the capital. Sango and Kohaku were amazed at the city; they had never seen a majestic sight since fighting on Corusant. The palace was majestic too; it had about a hundred and twenty-seven rooms, a private hangar for shuttles and fighters and it almost looked like the palace at Versailles and more. Neyla glided the fighter to the hangar and landed gingerly, nearly bumping into a diplomat's shuttle. Neyla and the demon slayers entered the palace and met up with Relena Kaiou, Neyla's mother. They spent four days in Atlantica, because a hurricane passed through and spent four days just to pass. Relena gave the demon slayers a tour of the palace and the city while Neyla spent time with her father. Sango was concerned when Relena began asking a lot of questions like about how they came to meet Neyla and if they were being helpful to her. Sango just answered that Neyla was the one being helpful and loyal to them and that Neyla was one of their best friends they've ever had. Relena smiled and said she was happy that her daughter found friends in them.

Later that night Neyla talked with her mother about a secret project they were working on.

"Hey mom do you remember Project Adamant ZERO?" asked Neyla.

"Shh…you know that's a secret when diplomats are here," answered Relena, "But yes, I do remember Project Adamant ZERO. It's still in operation, we've got four Gundams built but we're trying to create melee weapons besides beam swords."

Neyla thought for moment, the four Gundams would be prefect in case they needed them for combat in the Pegasus or Milky Way Galaxy.

"How about making a long boomerang like Sango's HiriKostu," suggested Neyla, "and a Kotumastu like Kohaku's weapon, with a rapid fire beam gun and how about putting in a medium sized beam cannon and a rod that looks like Mirokyu's rod."

Relena thought about it and liked the idea and gave a smirk to her daughter. She knew Neyla wanted her and her friends to test the Gundams and it was fine with her; besides Cortana would record data on secret project and send the data to her. Relena sent Neyla to her friends while she went to the secret research lab. The scientists saluted when Relena entered the lab; even though they knew she was the queen. Relena returned the salute and they returned to their work on Project Adamant ZERO. Relena began collaborating with them on the four Gundams. On the first Gundam they built a boomerang like the HiriKotsu out of Gundanium alloy with a diamond edged blade and added a beam sword and beam gun for range capability. This Gundam was called the Demonslayer Gundam. For the second Gundam, the scientists built a Kotumastu with the same materials as the HiriKotsu and added a battle rifle and a beam shotgun and it was called the Helljumper Gundam. The third Gundam, Relena had it made for her daughter. This Gundam had two Keyblades exactly like Fairy Tsunami Harp and Rumbling Tsunami Rose, a battle rifle, custom combat programs that were unique from the others, both hands could transform into tiger claws and was painted a cerulean blue with dark aqua stripes and reflective coating. This Gundam was called the Tiger Rage Gundam and was a badass Gundam from look of it. Finally, the fourth Gundam had a medium beam cannon prototype inserted into the right hand, a rod like Mirokyu's, a beam gun and called it the WM Gundam. The next morning Neyla and the demon slayers were guided to the laboratory and got to see the Gundams that were finished and were amazed at them. Relena calmly greeted them, but she spent the night helping with building the Gundams. Neyla looked at the Tiger Rage Gundam and loved the look of it. Sango was amazed at the Demonslayer Gundam and to her it almost resembled her. Kohaku liked the Helljumper Gundam, the look, the weapons, and just the way it reminded him of Major Silva. Mirokyu was puzzled at the WM Gundam, to him it looked exactly like him and the rod weapon looked exactly like his. He thought about it and liked the look of it.

"I knew my daughter would like the Tiger Rage Gundam," said Relena, "but I didn't know if you guys would like the ones we built for you guys."

"You built these for us?" asked Sango kind of surprised.

"Yup," answered Relena, "Neyla hinted to me that she wanted you guys and her to test out the Gundams."

Neyla shrugged and said if they didn't want to, they didn't have to. But Sango said they would test them out if she'd stop volunteering them for jobs and other things. Neyla agreed and so did the demon slayers. After Cortana created combat programs to mimic their fighting styles, they were able to test the Gundams, after going through simulator training for the Gundams. It took about three days to complete the training for piloting the Gundams. Relena decided to run a test on their piloting skills in the Gundams. First up was Kohaku and Helljumper Gundam, he ran basic tests for accuracy, defense, the ability to escape large numbers of mobile suits and basic piloting. Relena ran the same tests for all of the Gundams and they all passed.

After spending a week on Neptune, Neyla and the demon slayers said their goodbyes to Neyla's mother and her family and headed off into the Milky Way galaxy to find any work they could get their hands on. But they got more than what they bargained for. Well you'll find out in the mission files of the Demon Slayer Chronicles.


	2. Chapter 2

Mission 2: The Gundam Alliance

Mission 2: The Gundam Alliance

Mirokyu

"This was our first time with these Gundam mobile suits. At first I was uncomfortable but I soon got used to fighting with it. Our first mission with them was when we found a mysterious world that was on a collision course to a different world. When we made our approach on to the surface of the world, Kohaku and I got separated from Neyla and Sango. We eventually caught up with them in the heavens near an object called a Satellite Elevator. After we joined up with Neyla and Sango, we became involved in struggle to destroy the world. It felt like déjà vu or that the role we usually had was switched. Most of the time we prevented the destruction of a world, and we were going to destroy a world. But it was for a benevolent cause. In the end, we gained new allies who joined us in our two year quest around the heavens and joined the Shadow Marines."

March 15th, 2002

(Commander Kaiou MISSION CLOCK +0:05:29)

Unknown Position, Unknown Planet

"Where do you think we are Neyla?" asked Sango as she looked around for her brother and husband.

"I don't know," answered Neyla, "but I'm getting sensor contacts and energy readings. We'd better stay together until we make contact with… hold on I'm getting something on the COM."

"Unidentified mechs identify yourselves," called the nearest mech.

Neyla opened the COM channel and replied, "This is the Tiger Rage Gundam, and I'm Neyla Kaiou from the Ocean Kingdom of Neptune."

Sango also replied, "This is the Demonslayer Gundam. I'm Captain Sango Hitachi, it's pilot. Now why don't you tell us who you are."

The pilot sighed over the COM and responded, "Roux Lokua here and I pilot the Zeta Gundam. This is my friend Juddau Ashita and he pilots the Double Zeta Gundam."

"How do you do?" asked Juddau.

Roux got a visual of both Tiger Rage and Demonslayer Gundams. At first she didn't know what to make of them, they had unusual weapons and showed the design of them. She was impressed by both Gundams, they were well built. She thought of something that they could do for them, they didn't have any allies on the world and they didn't have a space ship, or so she thought. Neyla was about to ask if they wanted to join forces but Roux beat her to it.

"Why not join up with us," suggested Roux, "I'm sure you don't have any allies or a spaceship when you came here."

Neyla laughed and replied, "Well, we'll join forces with you considering that we got separated on the way down here. And yes… we do have spaceship. But if you have a fighter mode, you're going to have to transform into it cause our bay doesn't hold mobile suits."

"Understood Neyla," acknowledged Roux.

"Roger that," acknowledged Juddau.

Roux filled Neyla and Sango of their objective to reach a military base north of their position. Neyla nodded and acknowledged the plan. She told Roux and Juddau that she picked up contacts from all sides of them and couldn't tell if they were friend or foe. Juddau said just destroy them if they shot or attacked them. Neyla made contact with the flagship _Ascendant Justice_ and told them to launch a SatCOM so they could maintain radio contact and get scans of the battlefield.

(Second Lieutenant Hitachi MISSION CLOCK + 0:03:29)

Unknown Position, Unknown Planet

Kohaku franticly searched around the area for Sango but couldn't find her or Neyla. He thought back to when they were attacked by mobile suits as they journeyed to the surface of the unknown planet. He hoped to find Sango and Neyla so they could figure out the mysteries of the planet. Mirokyu just stood there waiting for something or someone to come help them, preferably a pretty girl. A few mechs came and surrounded the WM Gundam and the Helljumper Gundam. One of the mobile suits was a black mobile suit and looked a little like a demon to Kohaku. The other two mobile suits were white with different colors. One of them carried a long beam rifle that was aimed at the Helljumper Gundam and the other one didn't carry any visible weapons that Mirokyu could see.

"Identify yourselves pilots," said the pilot of the black mobile suit.

Kohaku and Mirokyu looked at each other and gave a slight nod.

"I am Second Lieutenant Kohaku Hitachi, pilot of the Helljumper Gundam," responded Kohaku.

"And I am Mirokyu Hitachi, pilot of the Warrior Monk Gundam," responded Mirokyu, "Please tell us who you are."

"Very well," said the pilot of the black mobile suit, "You may call me Master Asia, pilot of the Master Gundam. The two Gundam pilots are my student Domion Kaushu, pilot of the Shining Gundam. The other pilot is Herro Yuy, pilot of the Wing Zero Gundam."

"The Second Lieutenant sounds like a boy," commented Herro.

"I am a boy," shot back Kohaku, "A demon slayer and Helljumper, trained by Major Antonio Silva himself."

"All right Kohaku, you've made your point," Mirokyu said calmly, "We were separated from two other Gundam pilots on the way down to the surface of this planet and we have no allies to help us reach them."

"I see," said Master Asia, "and you want us to help you find them, am I interpreting this correctly?"

"Yes Master Asia," answered Kohaku, "The pilots are my sister Captain Sango Hitachi and Commander Neyla Kaiou… my girlfriend."

Herro heard the dialogue and when Kohaku mentioned the name Kaiou, his eyes widened. He had heard of the Kaiou family, mostly Relena Kaiou. He had seen her pilot a fighter aircraft against mechs and not one enemy could shoot her down. Many on P8S573 ridiculed Relena Kaiou for her theory of using outdated weapons against mobile suits. Her theory was that tanks, aircraft and artillery could be used effectively in guerrilla warfare, for supporting other mobile suits, attacking enemy installations while an opponent was caught off guard and that they could be used to engage mechs in a large scale battle. She had proved their effectiveness against OZ in a battle in northern plains and many different places.

"You may join us if you can keep up with the School of Master Asia," Master Asia said proudly.

"Thank you," said Mirokyu, "You will not regret it."

"Master, are you sure it's a good idea for them to join us?" asked Domion.

(Roux Lokua MISSION CLOCK +0:15:26)

Orientation Citadel, Unknown Planet

As they made their way towards the citadel, they were encountering stiff resistance from mobile suits who were also on planet. Many tried to surround them and were cut down in process by Neyla's Rising Sun reaction technique. Roux and Juddau were amazed by Neyla's ability to get out of big crowds with the Rising Sun technique, cutting down the small fry left and right. As they were fighting to the main citadel, two Gundams and three battalions of mobile suits came right behind them and caught the pilots of the Zeta and Double Zeta off guard. Neyla and Sango went back towards Roux and Juddau to find out what was going on here.

"We've got two Gundams that have caught us off guard," answered Roux.

Neyla contacted the Cortana on the _Ascendant Justice_ to get a SatCOM over the battlefield and get scan of the two Gundams. Cortana quickly readjusted the satellite over their position and snapped photos of the two Gundams. One of the Gundams almost looked like Master Asia's Gundam and another one was an old mech that was not in the Shadow Marine database.

"Unidentified mechs identify yourselves," requested Neyla.

"My name is Milliardo Peacecraft, pilot of the Epyon Gundam," replied the pilot, "And this is Elepo Purru, pilot of the Quebulay Black."

"Wait, are you talking about the Epyon Dragonslayer Gundam?" Neyla asked, amazed by the Epyon.

"Hmph, it seems you've heard of my Gundam, young lady," said Milliardo.

"Only while I went through the Shadow Marine database," said Neyla as the Tiger Rage Gundam charged towards enemy mobile suits trying to capture the field.

They went back and forth talking until Neyla brought up a proposal for them to join forces with them.

"If you want me to join forces with you," began Milliardo, "you'll have to prove how strong you are."

"No problem," said Neyla.

As Neyla said this, a white Gundam and squad of mechs attacked the field they were on. Neyla turned to Sango and gave a slight nod. Sango returned the nod and readied her weapon for their joint attack. Neyla acquired a weapons lock on the white Gundam and mobile suits surrounding it. She and Sango then attacked the mechs in unison with their HiriKotsu and Sohma Raid attacks. Both attacks connected with pin point accuracy, slicing most of the mobile suits and disabling the white Gundam in one attack.

"All right you're beat," Roux said over the COM to the pilot of the white Gundam, "Identify yourself, throw down your weapons and surrender."

"I'm Loren, pilot of the White Doll Gundam," replied the pilot of the white Gundam, "and we surrender."

"Well Neyla Kaiou," interrupted Milliardo, "it's looks like you've got a couple new allies to join you."

"That was so cool," commented Purru.

Roux watched as enemy mobile suits were retreating from the battle site. She wanted to pursue them to see where they were going. But Neyla said they needed to regroup and re-plan and they could do that on the _Trafalgar_. Roux and the others agreed to join Neyla and Sango.

(Mirokyu MISSION CLOCK +0:09:34)

Underground Base, Unknown Planet

Mirokyu cut down another enemy Gundam that tried to destroy him and advanced towards Master Asia.

"Well done young monk," complimented Master Asia.

"Thank you Master Asia," replied Mirokyu then turned to the retreating forces, "Shouldn't we pursue them?"

"I say we should head to the _Trafalgar_ and see if Sango and Neyla are there," suggested Kohaku.

"I agree," replied Mirokyu.

"Where is this _Trafalgar_?" asked Herro. "Is it a ship?"

Master Asia interrupted Kohaku before he could answer and said they should head for an orbiting station and regroup there. Domion agreed as did Herro and their newest recruit Lieutenant Jerid Mesa. Mirokyu and Kohaku sighed and followed them to the orbiting station in the planet's ring. Kohaku felt down and hoped that Sango would meet him and Mirokyu at the orbiting station.

(Commander Kaiou MISSION CLOCK +5:00:16)

En route to the supercarrier _Trafalgar_

Near Satellite Elevator, orbit of Unknown Planet

"I've got contacts on your six," Cortana reported to Neyla.

"Relax Cortana," assured Neyla, "their new allies gained on the surface of the planet."

"My bad," said Cortana as her figure appeared on Neyla's displays, "I thought they were…"

"What is it Cortana?" asked Neyla.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Juddau.

"I'm picking up sensor contacts coming from an orbiting station two hundred klicks east of your current position," said Cortana, "activating the FOF Tag program from the Tiger Rage Gundam. Done."

The group got a complete readout on the station and saw that Mirokyu and Kohaku were there with four Gundams, three unidentified Gundams and one identified from the Shadow Marines' database. That Gundam was identified as the Wing Zero Gundam.

"Well, well," said Milliardo looking at the readout of the station, "It seems that Herro Yuy is on that station."

"Mirokyu and Kohaku are there too," said Sango as she turned the Demonslayer Gundam towards the station.

Neyla said they were going to follow Sango and rescue Kohaku and Mirokyu.

When they approached the station, they were met by the crew of the ARGAMA. Loren was glad to see the ARGAMA there. They at least had some support so they could rescue the two Gundam pilots. Neyla sent Cortana orders for the _Trafalgar_ to head for their position and ready fighter support for ARGAMA; she felt they were going to need it, because she was getting contacts from the north and west. The _Trafalgar_ acknowledged the orders and approached with support from the _Truth and Reconciliation_. Cortana had the _Trafalgar_ launch F-113 Arrow Heads, HWAC fighter/bombers, SnowFox and ForestFox fighters on Neyla's orders. The fighters under Foehammer's command launched quickly and took up defensive positions around the ARGAMA, holding with thrusters to keep them in position.

"All right pilots don't let anybody get near the ARGAMA until the _Trafalgar_ and _Truth and Reconciliation_ arrives," ordered Neyla.

The pilots winked acknowledgement lights to confirm the order. Little teeny ships gently moved into position next to the fighters they detached from. Cameras from the hull of the ARGAMA showed the fighters around them and they were amazed at the fighters and marveled at their designs and armaments. The Gundams took up different positions in and around the station. Neyla and Sango stayed together while Roux entered the inside portion of the station, Juddau faced west of the ARGAMA, Milliardo faced north of the ARGAMA and Purru accompanied Roux inside the outer portion of the station. As soon as they took up their positions, they were surrounded on all sides. Different Gundams approached to the station to overtake them. Araqiel pushed the engines of the _Trafalgar_ hard as he could to reach the commander and her Gundam squad. Fenrir pushed the engines of the _Truth and Reconciliation_ to flank speed, knowing that he would outrun the supercarrier if he pushed the engines at max power.

Kohaku look at his radar and saw there were seven Gundams that arrived a few minutes ago along with the ARGAMA and thirty fighters in defensive position around the ship. The FOF program activated automatically and tagged two of the Gundams as the Tiger Rage and Demonslayer Gundams. Kohaku was overjoyed that Sango and Neyla had come and found him.

"Master Asia my sister and girlfriend are here," Kohaku said to Master Asia over the COM.

"Are you sure it's your sister and your girlfriend?" asked Domion.

"Uh-huh, I'm positive," answered Kohaku as he started to head toward Sango getting a fix on her position, "Come on Mirokyu let's go!"

"Wait Kohaku I'm getting sensor readings from other Gundams approaching us from all directions," Mirokyu said as he looked over his radar. "Perhaps it would be better to wait for Sango to come to us."

Mirokyu turned to the Master Gundam and asked, "Why don't we join forces with them, it would help us in the long run on this mysterious world."

"Hmm… you're suggesting that we join with your sister and girlfriend on this planet?" Master Asia asked Kohaku.

After considering the thought, Master Asia came to a conclusion, "We'll join them if they can defeat the Gundams and secure the Carrier Docks and Sub-Room B within thirty minutes."

"You guys hear that?" Neyla asked over the COM. "We need to secure the Carrier Docks and Sub-Room B and also defeat any enemy Gundams that try to stop us."

Everyone acknowledged and Neyla cobbled up a quick plan to secure the possibility of new allies joining them. She had Roux and Purru move to secure Sub-Room B and dispense of any guards there. Milliardo and Loran would deal with the northern threat and take care of any Gundams that would threaten the ARGAMA. Juddau and ten additional fighters would move to secure the western flank and then push northward to secure the additional fields until the _Trafalgar_ could give fire and fighter support to him, Neyla and Sango would secure the Carrier Dock, link up with Gundams hiding in there and get them out so the _Truth and Reconciliation_ could destroy it and give adequate support with their anti-missile lasers. Not the ideal weapon to use against mechs, but that's Kaiou thinking and strategizing. Neyla and Sango quickly made their way to the carrier docks and found Kohaku and Herro fighting mobile suits that were surrounding them. Sango used her range attacks to get the attention of the mobile suits while Neyla moved in and used her Rising Sun technique on the large gathering of mechs. Kohaku opened fire with his battle rifle gunning down mobile suits that turned their backs to him while Herro moved in and cut them down. Within thirteen minutes the carrier dock were secured and both the _Trafalgar_ and _Truth and Reconciliation_ showed up on time to join the fight. The _Trafalgar_ moved west to join up with Juddau and give him fire and fighter support; while the _Truth and Reconciliation_ moved into position to destroy the carrier docks. The cruiser's plasma turrets warmed from bright orange to red as plasma collected. Before shots were fired on the Carrier Docks, Fenrir sent word for Neyla and the Gundam pilots in the Carrier Docks to clear before they got destroyed. Neyla, Sango, Kohaku and Herro exited the Carrier Docks and headed behind the ARGAMA to shield themselves.

"Fire!" Neyla ordered Fenrir.

Five lances of glowing plasma streaked towards the Carrier Docks smearing plasma causing it to crack and disintegrate into big chunks of concrete and glass shards. To Neyla it looked like someone detonated a huge frag grenade in front of them. The _Truth and Reconciliation_ pushed the remains of the Carrier Docks gently with its platinum energy shield and warmed it's anti-missile lasers while Fenrir tagged Gundams on Neyla's side so he knew not to hit them. Fenrir fired the lasers at enemy mobile suits nailing with them precise accuracy. Many of them began retreating from the battle filed until Haman showed up and attacked the _Trafalgar_. Araqiel activated anti-fighter turrets until he saw Haman's ship, the _Gwadan_. Araqiel began charging up the supercarrier's MAC cannon. Warrant Officer Polaski and her fighter squad moved to repel Haman's force while Juddau made his way back to the _Trafalgar_ and help defeat Haman. Juddau made his way back to the _Trafalgar_ and lured Haman away from MAC cannon. The MAC cannon was fully charged and fired its six hundred ton round at the _Gwadan_, striking it with brute force and heavily damaging it. Haman turned and saw her ship limping away from the fight with docking thrusters and retreated herself. While the _Trafalgar_ battled with the _Gwadan_, Roux and Purru headed into Sub-Room B where Master Asia, Mirokyu and Jerid Mesa were. Time was running short with seven minutes and thirty seconds left to secure both rooms and destroy the opposition. Sango went to assist Roux and Purru, while Neyla raced to the _Trafalgar_ and give some aid. The ARGAMA and it's fighter escorts were all ready on the move to provide aid to the supercarrier. Within three minutes Sub-Room B was secured and it's guards dealt with thanks to Sango's range attacks. The three Gundam pilots held up in Sub-Room B followed Roux, Purru and Sango out of the room and the _Truth and Reconciliation_ warmed up its plasma turrets and destroyed it. The cruiser practically destroyed the space station.

"Well it looks as if you've gotten more allies to join you," Master Asia said to Neyla over the COM.

"I thank you for your aid," replied Neyla.

(Roux Lokua MISSION CLOCK +25:37:04)

On board the medical frigate _Gettysburg_

Roux gathered her thoughts as she came out of shower. She was baffled by the mysterious planet and why it was going to collide with P8S573. She was even amazed at the fleet of ships that Neyla brought with her. Roux hadn't even heard of the Shadow Marines, let alone the Kaiou family. After putting on her clothes, she headed down to the mess hall where she met up with Neyla.

"Pretty impressive fleet of ships you've got here," Roux said to Neyla trying to start a conversation. "I never knew ships like these ever existed. The fighter aircraft you have are well built and effective where you need them."

"Uh-huh," replied Neyla still eating. "They were actually built during my mother's days as the commander of the Shadow Marines. They were built from blueprints that my mother had. And most of the ships in the fleet were salvaged from a floating junkyard above P9H6932, or Reach as it's called."

Roux listened quietly as Neyla explained how most of the ships were built. Most of them were hybrid ships, dead UNSC or Covenant ships with technology and weapons from both factions combined together. After taking a tour of the ship she went to the infirmary to be checked out by Doctor Halsey, the head doctor of the Shadow Marines, to make sure she was healthy and all that jazz. A COM channel opened for the Gundam pilots on board the _Gettysburg_ to meet on the supercarrier _Trafalgar_, Neyla had new mission planed out all ready.

(Herro Yuy MISSION CLOCK +30:41:29)

LZ Delta, Ice field

Herro and Roux flew in and discovered that the _Gwadan_ had landed near a military base to undergo repairs from the nearly fatal shot that almost destroyed it near the space station. Haman was furious that her ship was nearly destroyed and that most of her crew were killed by an MAC projectile. Herro and Roux decided to land and see if they could attack Haman's forces while they were still busy repairing the _Gwadan_, but they needed Neyla's approval to strike and additional forces to launch the surprise attack. Herro figured they could destroy Haman's forces and Haman herself as well. Neyla agreed with Herro and Roux, so she sent Sango, Kohaku, Milliardo, and Master Asia to join the attack. Neyla also sent down modified Wraith armor support and Warthog LRVs that were refitted with anti-tank missiles and rockets and she would jump in with an HWAC squad to come in and destroy the wounded _Gwadan_. Roux didn't seem comfortable with the notion of being supported by the Wraith tanks and refitted Warthogs. To her, tanks were outdated antique pieces and thought Haman would say the same thing.

"Roux don't underestimate the Wraiths," warned Neyla. "They pack one hell of a punch when used and placed at the proper places."

Roux sighed and said okay, but she still didn't like the idea of tanks being there but she couldn't do anything about it. Herro said nothing and began his run towards the _Gwadan_ with the Wraith tanks and their escorts. Haman's forces were scattered around the ice field just wondering about unaware of the oncoming attack. Roux took one look at the Wraith tanks and saw they were different from other tanks she saw. These tanks hovered above the ground and were constructed differently from the same "outdated antique pieces" Roux thought about. Herro caught a glimpse of a small unit of thirty mechs just walking around and doing nothing. The tank commander Lieutenant Oros keyed her COM and gave orders to attack the group. She received winks from acknowledgement lights as they aimed their cannons at the mobile suits. Right before the mech pilots could spot the tank unit; the Wraiths opened fire on the mechs and put a cluster of five mech pilots of their misery. Herro was a little bit impressed with the Wraith tanks and just sat back and let them take out the outpost. However, a guard appeared and charged towards the phalanx of Wraiths and Warthogs. Herro took aim at the guard but Sergeant Johnson ordered his gunner to send a missile at the cockpit as a thank you present. The gunner aimed carefully and fired the missile killing the guard instantly. Then additional mechs joined in and took over the field while Herro and the armor support he had moved towards the _Gwadan_. Roux's progress was faster than Herro's; she had the Wraiths open a bombardment of energy bombs while she moved in and cut down the guards as fast as she could and then moved along to the next field. By the time Herro was in position to strike the _Gwadan_, Neyla was already enroute within five minutes with HWAC fighter/bombers behind her. Roux already began opening a bombardment on Haman's base and the _Gwadan_, which caught Haman completely off guard. Haman reorganized her forces and took up positions around the _Gwadan_ trying to protect it from the bombardment of the Wraith mortar tanks. The behemoth tanks and their fast moving escorts were winning the fight against Haman and Roux or Herro couldn't believe it. By the time reinforcements had come, Haman was already dead from her Gundam taking to much damage from the energy bombs, missiles and rockets. With Haman dead, Neyla and the HWAC bombers came in just in time to finish off the _Gwadan_ just as it was about to take off. The _Gwadan_ exploded with brilliant red and orange also taking the base with it. Even though Haman was dead, her commanders retreated and dared Neyla and the Gundam pilots come after them. Before Neyla pursued them, she flew back in the direction of the _Trafalgar_; but the supercarrier came through the atmosphere and to their position.

(Commander Kaiou MISSION CLOCK +34:58:42)

Mausoleum Depths, Unknown Planet

Something wasn't right about the place they followed Haman's commanders to, it almost felt like they were led into a trap. Sango even commented that she felt they were in a trap. Neyla smiled and said they should spring the trap. That was going to be problem considering that they were scattered all over the Mausoleum area.

"All right link up with someone closest to you and begin capturing the fields and taking down Haman's commanders," said Neyla sending schematics of the battlefield and tagging everyone on her side. It took a while for everyone to link up with someone nearby. When everyone did finally link together a mysterious Gundam appeared with reinforcements and began invading nearby fields and overrunning allied mechs.

"You have fulfilled your purpose," said the Gundam. "Now it shall fall to Earth and you shall be my spear."

"Like hell we will!" exclaimed Neyla. "You're going down punk!"

The mysterious Gundam charged towards the Mausoleum Depths with swift ferocity. Neyla had to stop that Gundam so she had everyone gather at the Mausoleum Depths and they formed a phalanx and waited for the mysterious Gundam to arrive. Then Neyla changed her mind said they needed to go out there and destroy it. So they went and hunted down the Gundam.

'Whoever is piloting that thing is a nutcase,' thought Neyla. 'Why would someone want to crash a planet into a world?'

When they found the mysterious Gundam, it was fighting with Haman's commanders; they apparently wanted to control the planet for their selfish desires. Neyla smiled to herself, the idiots were all gathered together and saved them the trouble hunting them down throughout the battlefield. The other Gundam pilots were going to jump in and join the fight but Neyla said to let the mysterious Gundam wear them down then they would jump in and finish off whoever is left. They waited for twenty minutes and there were only three enemy Gundam pilots left and they had sustained enough damage already from fighting each other and the mysterious Gundam. Neyla clicked her COM three times as her signal to jump in and finish off the survivors. The three surviving Gundam pilots didn't stand a chance against ten pilots at once. After those losers were dealt with, they went after the mysterious Gundam which was known as the Musou Gundam and attacked in unison. After the Musou Gundam sustained heavy damage, it escaped from the Mausoleum Depths and started an eruption. Neyla and the Gundam pilots escaped quickly as they could from the rising lava.

(Captain Hitachi MISSION CLOCK +40:16:38)

On board the _Trafalgar_

Sango felt a rush of relief; she was allowed to sit out a mission this once. She wanted a break ever since they joined up with Roux and Juddau, for almost two days they had been fighting non-stop. As she showered, Sango thought about Kohaku and hoped he wouldn't get hurt or have to fight another battle for now. Sango was also worried about Mirokyu too. Both of them had fighting non-stop on the planet and had only stopped when Neyla and the other Gundam pilots took a break. Neyla had tracked down the Musou Gundam to a city and were going to clear out the city to make the Musou Gundam appear. Once the Musou Gundam appeared, the Gundam pilots were going to pull back and the _Truth and Reconciliation_ was going to glass the city burning the Musou Gundam with it. Sango prayed that the machine from hell would burn to the ground with those who would try to use the planet's power for evil purposes.

(Fenrir MISSION CLOCK +41:03:34)

On board the _Ascendant Justice_

Fenrir readied the plasma turrets to fire when Commander Kaiou gave the signal. Many thoughts ran through his mind, like wondering what the commander would do with the Gundam pilots once the planet was destroyed. It bothered him a lot; he hoped they would join the Shadow Marines and the adventures they shared. Fenrir then heard three clicks on the COM channel and then began warming up all seven plasma turrets and moved down in through the atmosphere with the _Truth and Reconciliation_, the hybrid cruiser _Voice of Truth_ and the hybrid battleship _Cole's Stand_.

(Commander Kaiou MISSION CLOCK +41:05:49)

Unknown City, Unknown Planet

Neyla saw the three ships and clicked her COM twice to signal the withdraw to the _Trafalgar_. Eight acknowledgement lights winked and the Gundams began withdrawing. Roux looked at the turrets of the three ships as they went from bright orange to red as plasma collected. The Musou Gundam looked up and saw the three ships and tried to attack them but was shot down. The _Voice of Truth_ and _Cole's Stand_ began glassing the city in a criss-cross pattern destroying the Musou Gundam in the process. Then the _Ascendant Justice_ began glassing the city with its turrets; it took an hour to glass the city three times over to make sure that the Musou Gundam was destroyed. When the smoke cleared, Fenrir scanned the city and confirmed the destruction of the Musou Gundam.

Mirokyu

"After successfully destroying the Musou Gundam, the nine Gundam pilots had nowhere to go so they joined us in our two year journey across the heavens. We shared some awesome adventures, and I'm glad to have taken part in them."


	3. Chapter 3

Mission 469: Neyla and the Gekko State

Mission 457: Neyla and the Gekkostate Part 1

Warrant Officer Shelia Polaski

"I couldn't forget this mission if I wanted to. The Renegades attack us unexpectedly and caught us off guard while exploring P73D815. We eventually won the fight but they targeted our Slipspace capabilities and crippled them during the fight. It took four months to repair the Slipspace generators. We tried to convince Commander Kaiou that we should leave, once the Slipspace generators were online again, but we should've known that the commander wanted to stay for a while longer, about eight months longer. She had made friends with the crew of the _Gekkostate_ and wanted to help them. What was interesting about P73D815 was that they had mobile suits like the Gundam pilots but they were… I'm sorry I'm getting off track. All I can say is, 'How the hell does the commander make friends so quick?!'"

P73D815

Unknown Aerial Position

UNSC Supercarrier _Trafalgar_

Near Bell Forest

Neyla sighed as she overlooked the reports on the damage on the _Trafalgar_; the Slipspace generator matrix was out of commission, thirty five soldiers were wounded as the Renegades pushed towards the Slipspace generator and the engines. The engines would take about two weeks to repair and the _Eyes of Mercy_ was only the carrier undamaged by the Renegades; well all of the hybrid ships were undamaged during the attack. So Neyla thought about what they would do until the ships could be repaired; luckily there was a Stargate to contact the Hierarchy and they sent a couple of repair vessels to P73D815 in three weeks by Slipspace. Neyla was confused, but understood their reasons, there were attempts to hijack their ships and they had to perform random jumps like in the Cole Protocol. Neyla then came up with the idea of getting help from some mechanics from a nearby town. Cortana scanned for a nearby town and Bell Forest popped up. Neyla readied the Tiger Rage, Demonslayer and Helljumper Gundams to go down and get some help. Sango and Kohaku readied their weapons and Materia in case they got into a fight as did Neyla.

The runway disappeared from view as they made their way towards Bell Forest, Sango and Kohaku took one last look at the _Trafalgar_ as they made their descent. Kohaku was shaking a little bit; it had been a while since he had flown the Helljumper Gundam in its fighter mode. Neyla got visual confirmation of an airport and sent a transmission requesting permission to land there.

"Do you have Federal Clearance papers to submit?" asked the head supervisor in the control tower.

"Uh… we don't have any papers," answered Neyla. "We're only going to be here for a few hours and leave, that's it."

"I'm sorry but we can't allow you land," explained the supervisor, "even if it is for a few hours."

Neyla then used her mind tricks on the control tower staff and made them let her and the demon slayers allow the landing. Neyla nodded in approval and readied her approach to the runway followed by Sango and Kohaku. As they approached, the teeny ships that flew to sides of them, reattached themselves to the Gundams in their fighter form. After landing, they made their way into town to find some mechanics who could repair the _Trafalgar_ and some of the other ships that were damaged. The Covenant Engineers were being overworked and could use some assistance. Neyla and the demon slayers weren't having any luck finding a mechanic, all they found were diggers and none of them had any experience with repairing engines. They only found one but he told them they had to bring their ship down to his shop. Neyla explained to him that they couldn't bring the ship down to his shop and he had to go on their ship. The mechanic asked what kind of a ship was it that needed repairs and Neyla showed the mechanic the _Trafalgar_ high in the sky. He was stunned when he saw the supercarrier through Neyla's binoculars. He apologized and said he couldn't help them and suggested going to the military for help with the _Trafalgar_.

"Uh… about that," explained Neyla, "we don't want any military involved. We're trying avoid contact with them at all cost."

The mechanic understood and apologized again for not being able to help them. Neyla and the demon slayers bowed and left the mechanic's shop. They returned to the airport only to see a mobile suit approaching the mechanic's shop. This mobile suit was different from other mobile suits they had seen on the mysterious planet two months before; it rode on something like a surfboard. Neyla was amazed by the mobile suit and thought it looked cool. But they had to get the Tiger Rage, Helljumper and Demonslayer Gundams out before any military got their filthy hands on them. She never took chances with any weapon or vehicle in the Shadow Marine arsenal; because every piece of equipment was rigged to self-destruct if anybody got their hands on the weapons or vehicles. As they were getting ready to take off from the Bell Forest airport they heard the mobile suit crash. Then airport security in the control tower tried to stop the demon slayers from escaping with KLFs but were gunned down by Neyla and her Gundam in its fighter form as an HWAC fighter/bomber. With the path clear to the runway, Neyla, Sango and Kohaku escaped the airport. The control tower supervisor ordered anti-aircraft batteries to shoot down the three Gundam pilots. As the batteries fired, Neyla switched to her Gundam mode so she could lay waste to the airport. Seconds later the airport looked like a wasteland in the sky; Neyla slightly nodded in approval of the carnage she caused.

Later in the day, Neyla went back to Bell Forest riding on her demon cat's back. Hinoki took a breath of fresh air and enjoyed it; Neyla smiled and patted Hinoki on the head. It had been two months since Hinoki had been off of a ship and Neyla thought it would be good to get Hinoki off of the _Ascendant Justice_, she felt Hinoki needed the exercise and fresh air. Neyla and Hinoki went to the mechanic's house after seeing missiles hit his home and shop. Renton, the mechanic's grandson was going insane after his room was destroyed. Neyla and Hinoki silently landed a block from the mechanic's house to avoid being rude. When they arrived at the mechanic's house they saw Holland and Eureka either talking to someone or burning the remains of Renton's room. Neyla silently whispered to Hinoki to transform into her small cat form, she didn't want to startle the mechanic or his guests. Hinoki transformed into her small cat form and jumped on Neyla's shoulder, she always enjoyed being on Neyla's shoulder. Neyla then approached the mechanic, who was surprised to see Neyla again.

"What are you doing here?" asked the mechanic. "I can't help fix your ship, I told you that already."

Neyla raised her hand and replied, "I saw smoke coming from here and came to find out what happened."

"Those two are what happened," the mechanic answered bitterly pointing to Eureka and Holland. "They brought an LFO to my shop in order to fix it and now the military destroyed my home and shop."

"Where did the missiles come from?" asked Neyla. "The _Trafalgar_ maybe have a crippled Slipspace generator matrix, but they can still move and hunt down the bastards who did this to you."

"They came from the northeast," said Eureka as she felt the waves. "There is…"

"Araqiel I need you to track down any military aircraft in the northeast vicinity and mark their positions," ordered Neyla.

"Yes commander," responded Araqiel.

"Also, make sure you use long range sensors to track them. I don't want you guys getting blown up or captured. And one more thing, make sure you follow the Cole Protocol in the event of capture," added Neyla.

"Done," answered Araqiel. "Marked and ready to strike."

"Launch HWAC fighter/bombers and cripple the bastard's ship," ordered Neyla.

"Yes commander," replied Araqiel.

Neyla snapped off her COM and sighed. She shook her head and couldn't believe that she was going to make enemies a nation's military right off the bat. Normally the Shadow Marines tried to avoid conflict with the military of a world, but Neyla usually had negotiations blow up in her face and the military on that world ended up getting involved and got their sorry asses kicked by the Shadow Marines, except during Operation Soul Extraction that ended the Shadow Marine's luster of invisibility. Neyla gathered her thoughts and snapped the COM back on as Araqiel reported that Foehammer and her squad of HWAC fighter/bombers had visual contact of their target. Araqiel quietly slipped into the computer systems of an air force ship to check if it had recently fired missiles and it had. Araqiel then gave Foehammer the green light to strike. The ship suffered heavy damage from the bombs that Foehammer and fellow pilots dropped on it. When enough damage was dealt, Araqiel asked Neyla to have Foehammer withdraw back to the _Trafalgar_ and Neyla consented. She then walked to the mechanic and said, "Good news, those sons of bitches got hit my fighter/bombers for hitting your home and shop."

The mechanic looked at Neyla, smiled and replied, "Thank you, I appreciate it. But now that you attacked one of their ships, you've just pissed off the military."

Neyla shrugged and said, "Bring it on; we'll blast'em to hell before they sneeze."

Holland looked at Neyla like she was crazy; to him no one had the strength to challenge the military and she was just as crazy to say she'd kick their ass. Eureka just stood there looking at Neyla; she thought if Neyla was going to challenge the military then she would sign up for it. It was more for personal reasons and redemption; she killed so many people and wanted to make up for her guilt. Neyla looked at Eureka and asked her if she was okay. Eureka smiled and said she was okay, but Neyla could tell she was lying. Neyla didn't say anything else but shrugged and walked away. The next morning, Neyla fed Hinoki and contacted the _Trafalgar_ to report how progress was going on the Slipspace generator matrix. It was repaired faster than anticipated because the Covenant repair ships got their during the night and had begun repairs on the fleet. However, it would take a month or two to repair the other ships because most of the time was spent repairing the _Trafalgar_ and not the other ships. Neyla sighed, winked an acknowledgement light and snapped off her COM. Now that the supercarrier was repaired she could travel around in the world on it, but she didn't want to travel in it. She needed a ship that she could use and not have to rely on the _Trafalgar_. But if she wanted a ship, she'd have to either buy one, jack a military ship, salvage an old one or barter on another ship. There were two problems for two of those options, she didn't have any money and she wasn't going to trade weapons or aircraft for a ship. There was one thing she could offer, the services of the Shadow Marines. She nodded at the thought and went to ask Holland for to tag along with him and Eureka on their ship if they had one. Neyla must've have worn a good luck charm or something because Holland allowed Neyla to tag along with them; Sango and Kohaku were also allowed to join as well if they pleased.

Later the next day, Holland, Eureka and Renton left the mechanic's shop to join up with the _Gekkostate_ and Neyla followed behind them on Hinoki's back. As they were leaving, the Tiger Rage Gundam came to Neyla accompanied by the Helljumper and Demonslayer Gundams. Neyla turned around and Sango explained that the aircraft that Foehammer attacked was on its way to Bell Forest and the _Gekkostate_ was stranded there until the aircraft came and captured them. Neyla and Hinoki got into their Gundam and took off to the airport to help the _Gekkostate_. Neyla closed her eyes and took a deep breath, as did Hinoki.

'Time to show Holland and Eureka what we're made of,' thought Neyla as she transformed her Gundam into its fighter mode as an HWAC. 'These military ditwads are going to get another taste of the Tiger Rage Gundam; they'll be begging me to put them out their misery… no I can't get cocky and overconfident. I need to stay focused on the task at hand.'

"Sir, unidentified aircraft approaching the airport at speeds of 135 knots!" exclaimed the officer on the radar consol. "I've got three contacts and from their approach, I'd say their coming in to attack the airport, maybe they're with the _Gekkostate_."

"Well don't just sit there, ready KLF squadrons to take them out!" exclaimed the captain.

Everyone on the bridge was busy spreading themselves thin between two objectives: trying to stop the three inbound fighters and keep the _Gekkostate_ locked down in its hangar. By the time a KLF squadron was in place, the Tiger Rage was already on them and blasted them to hell with two Sparrow radar-guided missiles and shredded the last one with its 35mm Vulcan Gatling cannon. The Helljumper Gundam came in Gundam form and destroyed the recently installed turrets while dodging missiles fired from the aircraft already on the runway. The Demonslayer Gundam came in and destroyed the missiles for Kohaku. The Nirvash came in and destroyed a KLF squad that came to destroy the Gundams. The _Gekkostate_ surfaced from the holding bay they were stuck in and escaped with ease.

Two months later, Neyla and the Rouge Raptors were heading towards a military base that was in the path of the _Gekkostate_'s three LFOs and Neyla was strike it hard with a bombardment to keep them busy. The crew of the _Gekkostate_ was delivering a package and a military base was in their path. Neyla and three Gundam pilots led the charge to the base. Sango was on the ship that Holland had mysteriously ordered for Neyla so she wouldn't have to rely on the _Trafalgar_ or the _Eyes of Mercy_ for support. The three Gundam pilots who were with Neyla were Roux, Emma, and Elepo Purru. The Gundam pilots were to land and engage the KLFs on the ground and take out the anti-aircraft batteries so the HWAC bombers could bomb the base and the LFOs could slip past the military with ease. The staff of the base weren't prepared for an attack by the Rouge Raptors or the Gundams; the attack came with swift fierceness and ruthlessness. By the time the LFOs from the _Gekkostate_ flew by, there were still HWAC bombers dropping what bombs they had left. Holland was pleased when he saw the damaged base. When the job was completed, Neyla and her crew were given a share of money for completing the mission. The crew of the _Gekkostate_ took a liking to Neyla and respected her.

Missions certainly kept the Shadow Marines busy, mostly Foehammer and the 425th Rouge Raptors. They constantly kept the military in check by demoralizing troops, terrorizing the military, bombing bases in the path of the _Gekkostate_ and _Tiger Roger_ and raiding armories to keep up on their weapon stocks. The crew of the _Gekkostate_ really had all the easy parts while Neyla and the Shadow Marines were their meat shields to hide behind and the Gundam pilots were getting annoyed about doing the heavy lifting while the _Gekkostate_ carried out the smaller parts. Neyla sat with Holland to discuss making some changes or the fleet would cut off support without her authorization. Neyla laid out the terms simple and easy; either the _Gekkostate_ would do half the lifting or rotate the crew between ships, so everyone has mission experience. Holland was disturbed by Neyla's proposal to rotate the crew of both ships but he didn't want to lose an ally who had gotten them out of trouble many times. He sighed and agreed to rotate his crew with Neyla's crew on the _Tiger Roger_. Improvements were made to the _Gekkostate_ to allow for a linked configuration, for the LFOs to get on the _Tiger Roger_. The Gundam pilots however had to launch before the linked configuration could be established. Weeks later, things were improving for the Gundam pilots and the crew of the _Gekkostate_; everyone was least pulling three missions during their two week period on either the _Tiger Roger_ or _Gekkostate_. One thing that was unusual was that Eureka and Renton were assigned to the _Tiger Roger_ together when they rotated from the _Gekkostate_.

A month later Eureka began having emotional problems after seeing the Nirvash get shot down, even though she wasn't on it at the time. She felt that the Nirvash hated her and liked Renton better and she tried to kill herself in the dig site they were hiding in. Neyla had two problems to deal with as soon as they were taking off, Renton ran off to find Eureka and stop her and the military was bombarding their hiding place. To make things worse a week later, Renton ran away and Eureka went after him and they both got captured by the military. Neyla found out they were being held at the New Wave military academy for questioning. She was going to launch a rescue operation when Kohaku volunteered to scout it out. Neyla didn't want him want him to, but he reminded her that he was one of the best Intel gatherers of the Helljumpers and could infiltrate hideouts without getting captured. Neyla decided on using a different unit to rescue them.


	4. Chapter 4

3 Part 2: The Nirvash's Past Pilots

4: The STARS Shine, Operation Nirvash

Warrant Officer Sheila Polaski

"The commander was in quite a jam when Eureka couldn't pilot the Nirvash because she and Renton got captured by the military. Holland suggested looking for the two people who piloted the Nirvash before Eureka and Renton piloted it, a Sumner Sturgeon and Ruri something; I can't remember her last name. But the commander decided against it and sent the STARS instead with support from the 437th Black Reaper Division. The STARS didn't have much combat experience since the fight against Naraku, but they always trained to stay razor sharp when called upon."

(Carlos Olivera MISSION CLOCK +0:03:03)

Five klicks from New Wave Academy

Carlos looked through his binoculars at the academy. It looked any school to him, students walking about with books in their hands and chatting with friends and classmates. He couldn't believe that Renton and Eureka were being held there for questioning, it just didn't seem right to him. Jill moved next to his side and looked through Carlos' binoculars at the military school and sighed. Nicolai said a prayer in Russian before readying his weapon and equipment. Carlos and the STARS didn't have much time to get Eureka and Renton out of New Wave before the military moved them to a different location, they had eight hours before a transport came. Carlos and his squad moved towards the school as fast as they could. It took forty-five minutes to reach New Wave and they made their way towards the main entrance of the school.

(Colonel Shelke Ruri MISSION CLOCK +0:48:03)

On board the _Ascendant Justice_

"All right we're at New Wave awaiting Intel," Carlos said over the COM.

"Roger that Carlos," acknowledged Shelke. "Eureka and Renton's location is unchanged at the moment. We're working on taking over the taking over the security systems, for now you should try and find an alternate entrance like an air duct."

"Roger that, Olivera out," acknowledged Carlos.

Shelke sighed as she snapped off the COM and returned to her task of knocking out the security systems. They had it under control in no time and Shelke would move about in the network to try and stall the military. Shelke looked at the system check and then to her squad.

"Make ready for a Synaptic Net Dive into the enemy network," said Shelke as she readied herself and made the necessary calculations for the SND.

"Yes ma'am," replied the hackers under her command.

The Hacker Level was a hive of activity as they got ready for the Synaptic Net Dive and readied a medical team in case of problems. Most of the skilled hackers donned retinal scanners that let them monitor the network they were going to hack into while others furiously tapped commands to allow the SND to commence. Shelke reclined in her chair and donned her helmet on and she went through the system check before the net dive with her crew.

"SatCom location," called out Shelke.

"In geosynchronous orbit over New Wave Academy," responded one hacker.

"Network link," called out Shelke.

"Network link established and secure," replied another hacker.

"Status on the medical team?" inquired Shelke.

"Medical team present and standing by," Dr. Halsey said as she and her team entered the level.

"Cortana, status on power," inquired Shelke.

Cortana's image flickered to life on a pedestal next to Shelke's chair; she stood there with her hands on her hips. Cortana's body went from pink to lavender to cool aqua blue as she ran different algorithms to run to check on the reactors.

"Reactors at normal operational capacity," said Cortana. "To answer your question, we have enough power for your little Synaptic Net Dive. Are you sure you don't want me to infiltrate the network? I ran a check on the network security after the SatCom got in geosynchronous orbit over the academy and it flat sucks."

"I'm sure," replied Shelke. "The task was charged to me and my unit by Neyla and she wants us to complete the job."

Cortana gave a slight nod and disappeared from the pedestal. The time to strike was now and the STARS couldn't wait while they made preparations. The hackers got into their positions and began the SND and kept an eye on the STARS and the ship.

"Uplink established and is secure!"

"SatCom is still in geosynchronous orbit over the academy."

"STARS are all ready in the air ducts and moving toward the inside."

"Reactors at normal operating capacity."

"Shields still online at a hundred percent."

"No enemy KLFs on radar or long range sensors."

"Initiating Cole Protocol procedures before Synaptic Net Dive!"

"Medical team on standby."

Shelke took a deep breath and exhaled and gave a slight nod to her second in command to start the Synaptic Net Dive. A projection of Shelke entered the academy's network virtually unopposed and began shutting down the security cameras all around the complex.

(Carlos Olivera MISSION CLOCK +1:15:49)

Inside New Wave Academy, Main Level, Near Admissions Office

Carlos stepped out of the vent near the admissions office and dropped a guard before he could radio his pals. He winked an acknowledgement light to signal the other STARS the coast was clear. Jill emerged from the vent followed by Nicolai, Payton and the others with them. They moved silently towards the elevator that would take them to the holding cell where Eureka and Renton were held in. Shelke produced an image of herself to the STARS and guided them to the holding cell where Eureka and Renton being held. Eureka and Renton were surprised to see the STARS instead of their interrogators. Shelke saw that the lock to the cell was an electronic lock; she shook her head and released the lock with ease destroying the program for the lock. The door eased open but Renton and Eureka were skeptical about Carlos and the STARS but Jill reassured them that Neyla had sent the STARS to rescue them. Eureka and Renton got out and followed Carlos and Jill to the elevator and up into a gun battle between the STARS and the guards. The image of Shelke disappeared as Eureka and Renton exited the elevator followed by Jill and Carlos. Jill made contact with the _Ascendant Justice_ and informed Shelke of Eureka and Renton's retrieval and their need for extraction. Jill almost asked for an air strike on New Wave Academy, but squelched the urge because she didn't want the Shadow Marines to look even worse in the public eye. Shelke sent Foehammer to get the STARS along with Eureka and Renton back to the _Gekkostate_.

Foehammer came in the nick of time, just as the STARS, Renton and Eureka were being chased by the military guards and soldiers. Crew Chief Mitchell, Foehammer's co-pilot, looked at Eureka and Renton in puzzlement. They didn't see anything important to capture; to him, they were just a couple of teenagers and saw nothing special in them. He looked to Foehammer and asked, "Why would the military kidnap a couple of kids, there's nothing special about them, it doesn't make sense."

"One, how the hell am I supposed to know why a military suddenly kidnaps kids," snapped Foehammer, "Second, who made you the damn judge of whose special and whose not, and finally keep your comments to yourself until the next staff meeting, you got me?!"

Mitchell's shoulders sunk low and he lowered his head after Foehammer responded harshly, Foehammer was a "Don't talk to the pilot while their flying," kind of person, she didn't want to be distracted by others while flying. Foehammer saw three winks of Jill's acknowledgement light and landed between the STARS and the military. The STARS urged Eureka and Renton to get on board so they could leave before more company showed up.

Warrant Officer Sheila Polaski

"After the successful raid at New Wave academy, things were starting to fall into place. Eureka finally admitted that she loved Renton and Tolha revealed part of Eureka's past to Renton. The commander gained a strange new power that involved Natonku Takei, the tiger spirit that the commander is possessed by. We never really noticed until we saw Commander Kaiou in a sticky situation. Doctor Halsey wanted to examine the tiger spirit but Commander Kaiou wouldn't allow it; she felt Doctor Halsey had done enough poking and prodding into the Kaiou family history and felt insulted. There were so many other events that happened before the final strike on the capital, but I can't say them all."


	5. Chapter 5

5: The Gekkostate's Final Attack and the Renegades Unexpected Attack

5: The _Gekkostate's_ Rescue Operation

Roux Lokua

"Captain Holland had planned to rescue someone of great importance, a priest named Norb, but he was being held by the military of this world. Neyla volunteered to assist with the attack and asked us to help her and the _Gekkostate_, so we volunteered as well. What we didn't know was Colonel Dewey's plan with an unknown chemical agent, just to elevate him to power. By the time we learned of his plan, Neyla had disappeared."

On board the _Gekkostate_, en route to the Federal Capital

Holland sat at the captain's consul thinking about his plan. Was this Norb priest worth saving or was he killed by the military. Holland shook his head; no, the military hadn't killed Norb yet, Helljumper Intel confirmed he was still alive but they didn't know why he was still being kept alive. Talho was getting ready to meet with her contact in the capital while the other LFOs and Gundams dealt with the KLFs guarding the city and they needed to be neutralized at the source. He was thankful that Neyla had the 425th Rouge Raptors and the two carriers with her otherwise they'd be screwed and have to fight hand-to-hand with the KLFs. No, that's not what he was thinking about; he was more worried about Talho getting hurt. After all she was carrying his child and even Neyla had suggested that Talho sit out until she had her child. Talho said her contact would only talk to her and no one else. So she assigned Loren to guard Talho and watch her back. Holland would've preferred to guard and protect Talho but he had to go meet Norb and get him out of enemy hands. Moon Doggie took the pilot's seat and Holland strode to the hangar to board his LFO.

En route to the Federal Capital

While the crew of the _Gekkostate_ was busy making preparations, the crew of the _Tiger Roger_ scrambling to their stations and the Gundam pilots were ready to launch. Ever since the last the battle with the military, the marine counter-boarders were a little sluggish and had almost allowed the enemy to take the ship and all of the equipment in it. Neyla had punished the marines by making them run continuous drills until they dropped from exhaustion and got the message she sent them. The "Failure is not tolerable," message. As Neyla and the Gundam pilots launched from the _Tiger Roger_, Neyla went over the plan mentally in her head. Sango, Kohaku and she were going to knock out the SAM sites on the outskirts of the capital and take the KLF base to temporarily keep the KLFs out of action until Holland got to Norb. Neyla would then find Lieutenant Dominique and Anemone and try to get them to get rid of the colonel; Helljumper Intel stated that he had some plan for Norb. Neyla thought if he would try and use Norb's power to overthrow the government. She shook her head; she wasn't going to lie to Lieutenant Dominic and Anemone to just to get rid of an officer; the only time she lied was if someone tried to double cross her. She could mention that to Dominic that his CO might be trying to overthrow the counsel that governed the Federation, but she would have to say the Intel was sketchy at best. As soon as she was clear of the _Tiger Roger_'s catapult, Neyla began running the words that Holland had told her when she allied with the _Gekkostate_, in her mind.

'Don't beg for things, do it yourself or else you won't get it,' Neyla thought repeatedly.

She opened her eyes and took the lead position in front of the _Tiger Roger_, while the Nirvash took the lead position in front of the _Gekkostate_. Roux, Milliardo Peacecraft, Lieutenant Emma and Jerid Mesa launched and joined the Jolly Roger Formation while Loren launched took up a flanking position behind Talho. Holland looked back at the White Doll as it took its position behind Talho's LFO; it made him nervous but he controlled his emotions.

(Commander Kaiou MISSION CLOCK +0:03:19)

Outskirts of the Federal Capital

SAM batteries activated as soon as the Gundams came into radar range and began targeting them. The Gundams were still in their fighter mode until the SAM sites had been neutralized under Neyla's orders. The fleet had stayed back out of range for the SAM batteries, but launched fighters to join the Gundam pilots in taking out the SAM sites and terrorizing the KLF pilots into staying on the ground. That was the main reason the Shadow Marines had so much success against the military. Neyla knew they couldn't face the KLFs in the skies and win, so she delivered quick strikes and engaged the enemy on the ground where they could win. Neyla raced across the tops of the buildings charging towards the SAMs. The other Gundam pilots also raced to quickly knock out the SAM batteries; Neyla felt it was vital to have air supremacy over the capital while the _Gekkostate_ and her crew could complete their main objectives. Neyla also wanted to leave the capital with little or no civilian casualties, preferably no civilian casualties. Missiles streaked towards the Gundam pilots and the fighters quickly to score a kill, but that wasn't going to happen because the missiles were blown up by anti-missile lasers from the _Ascendant Justice_ and _Truth and Reconciliation_. The Gundam pilots fired back and destroyed most of the batteries and moved on to the next set of SAM sites to knock out while covering the FB-135 HWACs towards their targets. The surviving batteries were destroyed by the fighters that mopped up and they moved on to destroy the next set of batteries left behind by the Gundam pilots. The next stage in the raid battleplan was to call in gunships with F-105 Sable rounds and do some heavy damage to the military forces guarding the capital, especially while Colonel Dewey was there. After Talho had made contact with her source, the gunships would then target the main power grid while Holland and the Nirvash went and got Norb, the priest.

(Talho MISSION CLOCK +0:10:19)

Old power plant, site of Contact's location

Talho got off her LFO and entered the building expecting her contact to be there or at least leave some information for the crew. Loren and the White Doll Gundam stood outside and guarded the building; he was a little nervous after Holland had warned him of the consequences that would happen if Talho and their child died.

"If Talho and the child she's carrying die," Holland warned Loren, "I'm going to hunt you down and kill you quietly."

Loren gulped as he still thought of that threat on his life; he never forgot it either. He maintained a constant watch as he looked around the area for the enemy. Talho walked out of the building with an envelope containing pictures and some Intel on the military. Most of the _Gekkostate's_ Intel came from the Helljumpers' Intel network throughout the military, but there were wasn't much to report on until Colonel Dewey started hatching a plan. Talho and Hilda got back into their LFOs and began moving again towards Holland with Loren right behind them. Talho wanted to meet up with Holland as he got the priest Norb, but she didn't want to see Colonel Dewey's face again after he dumped her. Talho looked back towards Loren and asked him if he was all right because he looked nervous when she contacted him after he took his position behind her. Loren said he was okay but he sounded nervous. Talho gave a huff of annoyance; she quickly figured out that Holland had threatened Loren if he didn't protect her. She shook her head and assured Loren that Holland wouldn't kill him and asked Hilda to fall in behind her with Loren. Four KLFs soon came swarming towards them when they were blown out of the sky by Foehammer in her trusty Pelican dropship and fighter escorts. Loren was relived to see Foehammer. Talho clicked her COM twice thanking her for the additional back up as they made their way towards Holland.

(Roux Lokua MISSION CLOCK + 0:26:54)

KLF Base Alpha, Federal Capital

Roux dodged the blade of a KLF trying to get off the ground and put three rounds into the chest of the KLF, killing the pilot too. So far things were going as planned for the raid, most of the KLFs were kept on the ground, but they were just as fast and quick on the ground as they were in the air. By the time the B-135 HWAC bombers had begun their bombing with continuous shelling from the C-17 gunships and their F-105 cannons. After impaling the next KLF, Roux quickly made her way towards a cluster of KLFs and fought with them. She wished that Neyla had Juddau had assigned for this mission instead of that nearly blown recon mission that almost got Juddau and Kamille killed. She banished those thoughts and returned to focusing on the mission right now; the temporary paralysis of the KLFs was vital to ensuring a clear path for Holland and the Nirvash towards the citadel.

(Renton Thurston MISSION CLOCK + 0:30:28)

Main Citadel, Federal Capital

Renton turned to Eureka as they flew into the citadel; lately she had become nervous and they had almost bailed out of the mission. Eureka didn't want to fight anymore; Renton understood where she was coming from, she had killed innocent people just because the Sages thought they were a threat and wanted them wiped out. Renton calmed her down and assured her they wouldn't have to fight and kill anymore innocent lives. Eureka turned to Renton and smiled at him and turned back to piloting the Nirvash behind Holland, who had all ready landed at the citadel and was trying to get Norb to come with him. Norb was asking Holland about Eureka and if she had chosen a partner to fly the Nirvash with. When he asked this Renton and Eureka concentrated their energy and unleashed a Seven Swale effectively knocking out power to the city because of the EMP radiation emitted from the Seven Swale. Norb was surprised to see Eureka with Renton in the Nirvash; he smiled and nodded in approval, he felt that Eureka made the right choice of a partner. Norb got on the 606 and they left with the Nirvash right behind them. Talho took one look at Colonel Dewey and snorted in disgust; he had been complete jerk to her and left with Hilda and Loren following behind her. Colonel Dewey looked at the White Doll Gundam in amazement and awe, he had never seen something so remarkable, but yet it seemed inferior to the KLFs. Renton and Eureka heard Holland over the COM channel.

"All right, we've got the old man," reported Holland. "All LFOs and Gundams, time to retreat from the capital. Fighters and gunships, return to your carriers and withdraw."

Foehammer snorted after hearing Holland say it was time to retreat, but she flashed an acknowledgement light to Holland as did the fighter pilots and the Gundam pilots. Neyla's acknowledgement light remained dark and there was no response on the COM. Holland was nervous and repeated the order to Neyla, but her acknowledgement light still remained dark. Instead of getting a wink from her acknowledgement light, he got intelligence on Colonel Dewey's plans and a message.

'I'm sorry Holland but with this development, I must follow up on it and warn Lieutenant Dominic and Anemone about Colonel Dewey's plans. It's vital that those two remain together and they're not separated from each other. I have a bad feeling that Lieutenant Dominic will be sent on some bogus assignment and Anemone might get killed. I'll make sure Talho remains in the loop with the Helljumpers Intel network so you'll know what's going on. I'll try to contact you when I get an open opportunity. Vice Admiral Danforth Whitcomb will be in charge of the fleet while I'm gone. I've split up the fleet into four smaller fleets, two fleets will be in orbit on standby, while you'll have one of the fleets with you and Admiral Whitcomb will command the other one on board the _Tiger Roger_.

Later dude,

Neyla'

Holland slammed his fist on his knee and said, "Dammit Neyla, why did you leave when we were about to withdraw?!" He composed himself as he landed on the catapult to the _Gekkostate_ and gathered his thoughts. Norb looked at Holland and wondered what just happened. Holland gathered the crew and told them that Neyla disappeared before the mission was completed and left him a message. He showed them the message that Neyla gave him along with the intelligence the Helljumpers had gathered. While Holland was talking to crew, Talho walked out and went Neyla's room to dig up the psychological profiles on Lieutenant Dominic and Anemone. She remembered Neyla had "kidnapped" Anemone and Dominic and brought them to the _Gekkostate_. Talho remembered that Anemone didn't look like she could kill anyone; to Talho, Anemone was just a happy and carefree girl who liked everything that girls liked. As she went through Anemone's profile, Talho wanted to see if Anemone had any attachment disorders, even though Neyla's diagnosis said she didn't have any. Talho even remembered when Neyla had her; Widget, Hilda and Eureka join them for the freestyle dancing that Neyla always played when she was on the _Gekkostate_. Anemone and Eureka caught on quickly and enjoyed it. Lieutenant Dominic would always check up on Anemone to make sure she wasn't getting hurt. Talho closed Anemone's file and shook her head. She thought she should be looking at Lieutenant Dominic's psychological profile instead of Anemone's. So Talho searched through Neyla's files and found Lieutenant Dominic's profile. As she opened Dominic's file, Hilda came in and sat next to Talho.

"So what are you looking for?" asked Hilda as Talho continued looking through the file.

"Remember when that Lieutenant guy was always checking up on Anemone?" Talho asked Hilda.

"Yeah I do," answered Hilda looking over Talho's shoulder. "He was always doing that every time we were in the entertainment room, it bothered the hell out of me. I think Anemone threw a shoe at him, in the forehead I think." They both laughed.

Talho found Neyla's conclusion on Lieutenant Dominic and disturbed both her and Hilda.

"Based on my examination of Lieutenant Dominic," the report started, "I've come to the conclusion that he has a little problem with obsessions. Based on talking to him, he seemed worried Anemone a lot and asked me if he could check on her every thirty minutes or so. I could tell that he shows genuine concern for Anemone. Despite having this problem, he is able to complete his duties and is fiercely loyal to the military. Like any military officer, he has good hygiene and is disciplined."

Talho and Hilda looked at the report some more; the report also said that Dominic has some trouble confessing his feelings to others. Eureka noticed Hilda and Talho going through Neyla's files.

"Excuse me Talho, Hilda, why are you going through Neyla's files?" Eureka asked curiously.

"There was something in the message that got me thinking maybe Anemone or Lieutenant Dominic had an attachment disorder or something," answered Talho. "Besides, Neyla lets me go through her files, most of her files any way."

Eureka looked at Talho and Hilda, then walked away satisfied with Talho's answer. Talho put Neyla's files back together and put them away.

Roux

"Thanks to Neyla's Intel network, we finally had some leads to follow on, but Holland wanted to find Neyla so we could plan the next move but she wasn't anywhere they could think. So Admiral Whitcomb and Holland began planning the next move on Colonel Dewey."


	6. Chapter 6

6: Lieutenant Dominic's Mutiny and the End Joins Forces

6: Neyla's Plan and theEnd Joins Forces

Neyla

"I felt bad about ditching Holland's rescue mission just as soon as they began their retreat from the capital. But I had gotten new intelligence from the Helljumpers' Intel network that Colonel Dewey planned to assassinate the Sages and planned to take over the government. I learned that Anemone and Dominic were going to be split up and possibly even killed. So I left to uncover the truth behind Dewey's intentions. By the time I reentered the capital and uncovered his true intentions, the Sages were all ready dead and Colonel Dewey was making a speech in Bell Forest. Dominic wasn't happy to hear when I told him that Anemone might be in danger and that Colonel Dewey had instigated the assassinations. This was longest mission I ever undertook."

(Commander Kaiou MISSION CLOCK + 0:16:49)

Unknown underground position, thirty klicks west of Moscow

Neyla sighed as she gathered her thoughts and tried to piece together her plan. Get the Intel the _Gekkostate_ needs on Colonel Dewey to make an effective attack before he caused more damage to the world. The second part was to make contact with both Anemone and Dominic and tell them about the Intel she got from the Helljumpers, but first she had to reenter the Federal Capital and warn the Sages of about the attempt on their lives by Colonel Dewey. Well, not Colonel Dewey himself, but someone hired by Dewey. Getting into the capital was going to be hard with Dewey there and the military hot on her trail after the raid. But Neyla needed to get close to Dewey without getting caught and confirm everything on the Intel reports. That was going to be easy since Colonel Dewey wasn't going anywhere for a while. Neyla had made her own raids stealing food and a uniform like one of Colonel Dewey's suck-ups. All she had to do was slip on a military ship with the false ID she created when she hacked their system.

(MISSION CLOCK + 1:23:48)

On board military aircraft en route to the Federal Capital

Neyla looked around and then heard her stomach grumbling as she looked for the mess hall. She eventually found it and enjoyed a late breakfast with three KLF pilots. They shared stories of the Gundams and how swift and fast they were on ground. One of them then added that he had never seen them in the air. Neyla and the two pilots listened carefully as he continued his theory.

"I think these LFOs are either outdated weapons, they can't fight well in the air or they only fight on the ground. If I met one of those LFO pilots, I'd challenge them to fight in the sky and see who is superior."

"Idiot, everyone knows that the KLFs are superior to any LFO!" exclaimed the pilot sitting next to him.

Neyla joined the conversation and said, "Don't underestimate these LFOs or Gundams as the enemy calls them. The KLF is only superior if the pilot is skilled and a veteran. It seems from my observations of these Gundams, the pilots are skilled and know how to catch our pilots off guard until their surprise is gone and then they retreat to their ship."

The pilots looked at Neyla and asked, "How would you fight these Gundams as you call them?"

"Well, I would try to force the Gundams that don't transform into aircraft in the air," answered Neyla. "You see fellas, it's all about analyzing strengths and weaknesses in battle. You can't always rely on the intelligence we give you; for all you know it may be false info or incomplete data. For you guys, observing a comrade fighting an opponent maybe a way to beat your opponent. Just be sure not to copy your comrade's style, otherwise they'll quickly adapt and counter you."

The pilots were amazed at Neyla's long, but informative speech and thanked her as they were leaving after hearing they were near the capital. The three pilots gave Neyla contact information if she needed the three of them. When they left, Neyla put the contact information in coat pocket and grinned quietly as she took her station on the bridge.

(MISSION CLOCK +5:49:31)

Colonel Dewey's Chambers, Federal Capital

Neyla stood at attention as Colonel Dewey and Anemone strode past her and the other Intel officers to his desk. He apparently wanted the Intel officers to report to him directly as soon as they landed in the capital. At least the first part of her plan was working; she had successfully infiltrated the capital. All she needed to do was reach the Sages before Colonel Dewey or whatever hitman he hired. Colonel Dewey went through a two hour orientation to the Intel officers who were stationed there. According to the orders that Neyla received, she was assigned to the Corallean project with Anemone's newly formed squad. Another good thing happened; she could warn Anemone and Lieutenant Dominic about Colonel Dewey and his intentions. Knowing from his psychological profile, Dominic wouldn't betray the military but he would find the source of the corruption and deal with it. She also figured that Anemone would help him to root out the traitors.

(MISSION CLOCK + 514:26:37)

Warsaw

Things were going slow for Neyla; she was doing everything and anything to provoke Colonel Dewey into spilling his plans to her. But she had to turn her attention to getting Anemone and Dominic out of harm's way and to safely out of Dewey's reach. She thought of something as she walked to Anemone's room, she could try and get the crew of that one ship she and the _Gekkostate_ encountered many times and rally them to her cause. Most of the military officers were fiercely loyal to the military and would clear out the corruption in the military. She smiled at that thought as she found Anemone walking about the hallways of the facility. Anemone recognized Neyla and ran to her wanting to talk to someone because she was bored and they didn't let her do much and she was locked up in her room most of the day anyway. Neyla found an old café and they had lunch together; Anemone was glad to see a familiar face, but she was confused why Neyla was there in the first place.

"I came for two reasons," explained Neyla, "First, you and Dominic might be in danger and second I need you to try and relay the Intel I've been getting to the _Gekkostate_. It seems Colonel Dewey is slowly taking over the government and has plans to wipe out the Coralleans, your people."

Anemone choked on her food when Neyla said Colonel Dewey was trying to wipe out her people. She reached for her water and washed down her food and gathered her thoughts.

"So let me get this straight, you want me to believe that Colonel Dewey might kill me and Dominic," summarized Anemone, "and then kill the Corallean people with the military? Not to mention you want me to betray the military and inform criminals of the military's plans."

"You won't be betraying the military Anemone," Neyla said calmly as she chose her words, "Just cracking down on corruption caused by Colonel Dewey."

Anemone wasn't sure if Neyla was telling her the truth or not, but she considered giving Neyla the benefit of a doubt. After all, Neyla made friends with her and she never once lied to her. Neyla slipped Anemone her findings along with the autopsy reports and her own forensic reports. Anemone was stunned by the reports and shook her head in denial.

"You know Anemone," continued Neyla, "Colonel Dewey wants to replace you as pilot of theEnd with another Corallean he'll have made just like you."

Anemone was silent for five minutes and then said with quiet fury, "Forget cleaning up the corruption, I'd rather be a criminal like Eureka, my twin look-a-like. If Dominic wants to follow me, I'll let him follow me."

Anemone turned to Neyla and said, "I'll help you and the _Gekkostate_ anyway I can. What do you want me to do?"

Neyla laid out her plans simple and easy; Anemone needed to get Colonel Dewey to talk about his plans so she could confirm every thing on the Intel reports. While Anemone was doing that, Neyla was going to a military prison to get her people out and any falsely accused soldiers that fell victim to Colonel Dewey's scheming and lead a prison revolt securing arms and KLFs. Once every piece was in place, she'd break out with her men and new equipment. Anemone was disturbed that Neyla wanted to go to prison on purpose, but it was her plan and she wouldn't talk Neyla out of it. Later after their two hour lunch Anemone went back to her room while Neyla continued her duties at the facility. Neyla went to Colonel Dewey and enacted her plan; she called him a jackass, told him to go to hell and flipped him off for no reason. Reason or no reason, it got her in the military prison after she pleaded guilty on an insubordination charge. Things were falling into place according to her plan, but she didn't celebrate, not just yet. She constantly assumed her plan would take a turn for the worse and someone would figure out the plan.

(Anemone MISSION CLOCK + 72:43:09)

Dewey Estate

Anemone looked back at Lieutenant Dominic and regretted biting him on his mouth; she realized that he was trying to tell her that he loved her. Neyla had mentioned that Dominic was trying to tell her that he loved her and to cut him some slack; that Dominic was just trying to reach out his feelings to her and that he'd never done that before. She wanted to cry, but she had a job to do and she needed to focus on it. Anemone wanted to tell Dominic that she loved him as well but he got sent to find her replacement like Neyla said Colonel Dewey would do. Anemone felt betrayed by Colonel Dewey, she thought that Dewey would keep her on as head that KLF squadron he established.

'Time for pay back, Colonel Dewey,' thought Anemone as she shot a dirty a look at Colonel Dewey when he wasn't looking at her.

The ball Colonel Dewey threw was spectacular; the food was very tasty, there was plenty of wine for the guests to drink and the music was phenomenon. While Anemone was dancing with Colonel Dewey, he told her everything about his past and his connection with Holland. Holland apparently killed their mother when she gave birth to him. He felt that he was some sort of sacrifice king or whatever crap he said. He continued his story, some of which was the "my parent or parents loved this sibling more than me and never noticed me," crap. Anemone thought Neyla would be bored with this crap Colonel Dewey was saying to her, but acted like she was interested in the story until he mentioned performing some half-assed ritual that caused the family estate to be destroyed by the authorities. Anemone became scared for her life and worried about Dominic, she was afraid he would be killed on whatever assignment Dewey sent him on. Later that night Anemone sat alone in the ball room in the dark and called out to Dominic to take her home, but was no where to be found or heard. Anemone began crying and felt lonely without Dominic by her side; at least Dominic kept her company and was there even when she lost against the Nirvash Type 0, he always made her comfortable and knew what to say. She looked at the photos in her necklace that Neyla gave her before she left the _Gekkostate_. It had two pictures, one of her, Talho, Neyla, Widget, Eureka and Hilda after a three hour session of freestyle dancing. They were all sweaty but still smiled. The other picture was of her and Dominic when she kissed him on the cheek and made him blush in embarrassment. Anemone smiled as she looked at both pictures and closed her eyes and thought about the crew of the _Gekkostate_. She figured Holland would help her find Dominic and the crew trusted her too, well just the women. At three in the morning Anemone quietly slipped off the estate grounds and got a cab back to the facility; she was going to steal the End, before Colonel Dewey replaced her, and try to link up with the _Gekkostate_. She donned on her flight suit and got into the End. Before leaving, she smashed the containers of the drug she was constantly injected with before flying theEnd. The approach into the facility was quiet, but the take off was really noisy. She slashed two KLFs trying to stop her; the three KLF pilots who met Neyla joined Anemone and told her that Neyla assigned them to protect her in Lieutenant Dominic's absence. Anemone smiled happily, she was glad to have Neyla as a loyal friend and thanked the pilots for assisting her.

(Commander Kaiou MISSION CLOCK + 596:17:04)

1247 Zulu

Military Prison, Federal Capital

While Anemone made her way to the _Gekkostate_, Neyla was already busy gathering supporters and imprisoned KLF pilots. She was making out like a bandit, raiding the armory, getting access to a computer and dropping security systems and guards. All she had to do was wait for Anemone to give her the green light to retreat. She gathered her thoughts as she quietly went back to her hidden laptop computer that was rigged to blow up and began destroying the security programs; without those programs, the military couldn't keep track of the prison and all of the cell doors would have to be closed manually. As she inputted the final command she thought, 'Once its lights out and they have to close my cell manually as well as the other cells, I'll drop the guard and signal the men to began the riot. But we'll have to be fast and take the prison with swift ferocity and least beat back one or two waves of Dewey's henchmen. But once Foehammer gets here, we'll evac back to the fleet and get ready for the fight against Colonel Dewey.'

When she was done uploading the final program, the computer automatically set up its self-destruct program for 1900 hours that night. At exactly 1900 the computer blew up, setting up a chain reaction of other explosives, in the barracks of the soldiers guarding the prison killing half of the guards in there and wounding fifty more. Neyla and her men sprung into action; they knocked out the guards and put them in their cells, next they went to their secret armory and readied themselves for a possible attack from the military strike, after that the KLF pilots got into their flight suits and commandeered the KLFs in the hangar knocking out the guards in the hangar as Neyla ordered. So far the revolt was working, all they had to do was hold out until 0900 hours the next morning and wait for Foehammer to extract them.

(Anemone MISSION CLOCK + 100:26:59)

0836 Zulu

Coordinates AT 3159ner WD, 20 nautical miles from the Federal Capital

Anemone looked around the view ports and saw three State Army fleets mobilized and ready to go along with the two smaller Shadow Marine fleets under Holland and Vice Admiral Whitcomb's command. They had all ready made it to the coordinates fifteen minutes earlier and making preparations to go to war with their own fellow soldiers who sided with Colonel Dewey and refused to believe that all he was doing was destroying the planet with the same half-ass ritual that he performed on his own father. Anemone had no time to think about Colonel Dewey's plan; she had to focus on getting Neyla and her men out before Colonel Dewey used the Orange missiles on the prison. The Helljumper Intel network confirmed that Colonel Dewey had received reports that the military prison was taken over by rioting prisoners. Anemone all ready dressed in her flight suit, boarded theEnd. Talho came on the COM and went over the raid plan again.

"All right Anemone," began Talho, "Neyla has all ready reported that the State Army still loyal to Dewey had just tried to crack the prison, but was beaten back. The enemy is regrouping, so we need to get in there fast and get Neyla out of there before they return for round two."

"Got it," acknowledged Anemone, "Once the prison is secure during the open window, Foehammer will move in, extract Neyla and her men while the C-17 gunships are attacking the capital and knocking out the power grid again."

"That's correct Anemone," replied Talho, "And once Neyla is safe, we pull out and regroup at rendezvous coordinates."

Anemone winked an acknowledgement light as she moved her LFO into launch position. She launched and had Talho and Hilda backing her up. She was a bit surprised to see Talho and Hilda backing her up, but appreciated help.

(Commander Kaiou MISSION CLOCK + 614:00:00)

0900 Zulu

Military prison, Federal Capital

Neyla looked in the sky and saw theEnd right on schedule with Foehammer and gunship support needed for the raid battleplan. Neyla clicked the COM four times for the KLF pilots to withdraw, three times to for the men to fall back to the Pelican dropship. As they did, some of the men, those who were dangerous, stayed behind to cover the Intel officers and those who were wrongfully convicted. Neyla reached out her hand to them but they said they felt that needed to stay and cover them while they fled and destroy the prison to keep it out of Dewey's hands. Neyla saluted them, they returned the salute and she boarded the dropship. Foehammer hit the thrusters and fed fuel into the engines so they could get away from the coming explosion. When Anemone saw Neyla and her men were safe along the KLF pilots who joined her, she and her escorts retreated. The gunships had all ready done their damage to the capital, yet again, and they had all ready retreated by the time the dropship had cleared Federation airspace. Neyla looked at the rear camera and saw a fireball coming from the prison as KLFs came swarming in to retake the prison. Neyla was silent for the rest of the trip back to the fleet and to the rendezvous coordinates, she never said a word.

Neyla hugged Anemone and Eureka as they met up on the bridge. Neyla was happy to see the crew of the _Gekkostate_ and her other friends; she got everyone up to speed on Colonel Dewey's plans and his strategies. She knew that Colonel Dewey would come after them and destroy them before they could stop him from performing his "ritual." Neyla ordered the fleets to head into low orbit so they could rendezvous with the rest of the fleet and assemble. Neyla saw several winks from acknowledgement lights as the fleet began to ascend higher into low orbit. As soon as they made it to low orbit, the rest of the Shadow Marine fleet met up with them along with reinforcements from the Covenant and the UNSC. It seems that the brass of the UNSC HighCom and the Prophets had heard from the Shadow Marines about Dewey's plan and the consequence it have and sent a small joint expedition to P73D815 to try and fight with them. Neyla was promised more reinforcements were on their as soon as got there. Judah thanked his gods for the Prophets to send help. Neyla was just glad to see reinforcements had arrived so they could go over the place where the Scab Coral was located and engage Colonel Dewey in a large-scale battle the planet had ever seen. 'This is going to be one battle for the history books,' thought Neyla as she poured over the Intel from Anemone and the Helljumpers piecing together the plan. Then there was a shift in gravity as the fleet reentered the atmosphere aiming for the coordinates where the Scab Coral was located. Neyla knew they would have to hold back Colonel Dewey's fleet until reinforcements arrived.

Colonel Dewey's Fleet

500 Nautical miles from the Tenshau Mountains

Dewey looked over the reports that his mole was giving him, but something didn't feel right. The mole was able to get this information so easy without opposition from the enemy AIs, almost as if Neyla wanted him to know how strong her fleet was. He shook his head, no; Neyla was too smart to let anyone know about her fleet's position, numbers and strength. There was no way that Neyla would let anyone get away with information that easy.

'Unless it's a trap,' Colonel Dewey thought as he poured over the information one more time.

Colonel Dewey then put down the papers and walked straight to the bridge. The bridge was a hive of activity when Colonel Dewey entered, his chief Intel officers were going over data on the fleet, the ships and the same Intel Colonel Dewey received. As he entered the bridge, everyone stopped and saluted him, in which he returned the salute. He motioned for one of his officers, Mikamora, to talk to him about the Intel.

"What do you think about this Intel on the enemy?" Colonel Dewey asked Mikamora.

"Sir, I think that was easy to get information and the enemy had no knowledge of the mole, sir," answered Mikamora.

Colonel Dewey turned to her, shook his head and replied, "I think that the enemy wanted our mole to give us this information."

"Sir?" asked Mikamora in surprise.

"Yes, it seems that they've changed tactics on us and we're not aware of it," continued Colonel Dewey, "For instants, if they didn't want us to know where they are, how strong they are, and how many ships there are, don't you think they would've rooted out the mole and killed him?"

"It's possible sir," replied Mikamora, "But why… sir, you don't think they're leading us into a trap do you, sir?"

"It's a possibility," answered Colonel Dewey, "but I'm not going to rule that out as a ploy to buy more time gathering more forces either."

"Colonel, sir," called the communications officer, "we're receiving a transmission from the _Tiger Roger_!"

Colonel Dewey was a bit stunned that Neyla had the guts to contact him; maybe she wanted to surrender and turn herself in for the revolt, insubordination and treason against the State. He gave a slight nod to the communications officer and he put it through.

"Well, well, if it isn't Neyla Kaiou, the girl I had in prison and I didn't know about," began Colonel Dewey. "Have you come to your senses and decided to surrender?"

"Bite me pansy!" countered Neyla. "I just wanted to know if you got everything you needed for a disastrous battle. Ha, ha, ha!"

"Yes I got all that I needed to defeat you," Colonel Dewey said calmly.

"Many have said that," said Neyla hooting with laughter, "none have survived, later dude. I'll see you on the battlefield."

The transmission was cut and Colonel Dewey was angry that a low-life girl just showed him up in front of his crew and the fleet. He never showed his anger, but inside he was angry. Colonel Dewey turned to the pilots and asked how long it would take to reach the enemy fleet.

"Sir, it'll take ten hours, sir," answered the pilot as he made his calculations.

Before Colonel Dewey could ask, Mikamora spoke up, "Colonel, sir, we're still waiting for the rest of the fleet to assemble. We've only got five hours till the rest of the fleet gets here and then we move on the enemy's position, sir."

Coordinates WD 9162 BZ

Six hours until attack

Every ship and it's crew were busy making preparations for the oncoming battle. Missiles were being filled in the right tubes, bridge personnel were running complete diagnostics on the ships, LFOs and KLFs were being armed for battle, fighter pilots were checking and double checking to make sure their fighters were working properly and marine boarders and counter-boarders wrote their final wishes to loved ones and then moved to the ship they were assigned to. Neyla and the crew of the _Tiger Roger_, as well as the crew of the _ARGAMA_, were also busy running diagnostics, arming themselves and the Gundams. Everyone on board made sure to take care of their final wishes before going into battle. The _Gekkostate_ was scrambling to get into position and get there final wishes in order. Neyla knew this battle was going to be fierce and there was a possibility that they'd be outnumbered and outgunned, but it didn't matter to Neyla; she loved to toy with death in battles like these. She thought about her Chinese Zodiac sign, the tiger, and wondered how cool it be if she was a tiger.

'There's one thing for sure Colonel Dewey will find out,' thought as she looked around the bridge watching as the Black Reapers continued to run diagnostics on the ship, 'I don't lose to scumbags like him and I'm not going lose anytime soon!'

Dewey and his grand fleet of 738 ships cruised along causally while everyone was doing final checks on the ships and KLFs. He looked onward to the rest of his fleet and smiled gently, he figured since Captain Jorgenson, the _Gekkostate_, the _ARGAMA_ and the Shadow Marines were outnumbered and outgunned that they would be easy to wipe out. Colonel Dewey went over the final plans to destroy the Scab Coral, as he did, they hit a few trapar disturbances and Ray and Charles struck by destroying three ships before joining up with the rebel fleet. Colonel Dewey didn't flinch nor was he surprised by the pre-emptive strike, he was determined to complete his objective and make the world start over again, he would cleanse the world of all Coralleans. Nothing would stop him, nothing at all and all of the rebels would die to set an example to anyone who would try and resist the cleansing movement.

"Colonel, sir, enemy fleet in radar range," reported the radar officer. "From the looks of things sir, the enemy has only 391, ships and that's combined together, from two factions joining forces… Sir, we've picked up enemy reinforcements!"

"How many ships, Lieutenant?" asked Dewey looking at the radar screen.

"Fifteen warships and two hundred fighter aircraft, sir," answered the radar officer.

"I don't care about the fighter aircraft," Dewey said calmly, "I only want to know about the warships; the fighters will be dealt with by the KLFs."

"Commander, reinforcements have arrived," replied one of the hackers over the COM channel, "CIDC, confirms it's a detachment of the Royal Tsunami Air Force. Man, the queen called in the cavalry this time. She must not want us to lose this battle. You can see them; F-22 Raptors, F-4 Phantoms, Tornado F-2s, F-14 Tomcats, F-15 Strike Eagles, F-16 Fighting Falcons, hey EF-111 Aardvarks, sweet man!"

Holland listened quietly as the hacker continued to tick off the inventory and was surprised to hear they got reinforcements that quick before the attack. Well, at least they they'd have chance of stalling Colonel Dewey for a while. Holland shook his head, he didn't want to fight in large scale battle but he had no choice. He had everything to lose, his wife Talho, their child and everyone on the planet. People who lived near the battle site fled before they got killed in fighting; even people in the major cities were fleeing because of the fighting. By the time both fleets engaged, the Federal Capital was an empty ghost town.

Neyla

"Everyone in the fleet was quiet; no one said a word until Colonel Dewey's fleet got here. All I could say was a speech and a prayer that Eureka and Renton found what they were looking for and got the hell out of there while we blocked the entrance. I was going to have them take whatever they found and go to my home kingdom until the fighting stopped if we ever made it through the battle with our lives."


	7. Chapter 7

7: The Final Battle: Showdown With Colonel Dewey

7: The Final Battle: Showdown With Colonel Dewey

Neyla

"This was it, our first and only stand against Colonel Dewey and we were outmanned and outgunned… but I didn't care, like my mother I always enjoyed fighting with the odds against me and come out victorious. I'm not going to tell you the end of the battle, Master Nanaki is going to."

Neyla stared at the enemy fleet with focus as did Colonel Dewey on the other side. Both analyzed their opponent's strength before the fighting began. Neyla quickly moved to the captain's chair and began giving orders to her crew and the fleet over the FLEETCOM.

"Launch all KLFs, LFOs, Gundams and fighters," Neyla said calmly. "All Covenant and UNSC ships begin charging up you main weapons and launch what fighters and dropships you've got. All ships prepare to fire on my mark; make sure you've acquired weapon's lock before you fire. When I say fire, fire every weapon you've got at the enemy at will. Fighters and LFOs, target the main engines on the ship you engage. KLFs move to engage the enemy KLFs and fight for those whom you want to protect; they are your reason for fighting this battle."

Neyla received winks from acknowledgement lights of every ship in the fleet and she finished with a speech.

"In less than an hour you will be fighting for the people and for the very life of this planet. And this will be the largest aerial battle in the history of all sentient life in the universe. Right now we can't be consumed by petty differences or our beliefs. Colonel Dewey is planning to destroy the very being that settled on your world with only the intention of communicating with humans. If the Scab Coral is destroyed then all life will be destroyed in this universe. As you know it's the fourth of July and you will be fighting for your freedom; not from tyranny, ethical oppression or persecution, but from annihilation. Should we win on this day, the fourth of July will be known as the day when the people of this planet said we will not go quietly into the night; we're not going to vanish without a fight! We're going to live on; we're going to survive; we will be free to live today and until the stars rain down on us!!"

Roars of shouts and gung-ho hoorahs could be heard over the FLEETCOM and even Colonel Dewey's fleet could hear them. Colonel Dewey thought that maybe Neyla said a speech to pump them up and rouse their fighting spirit. He smiled when he heard the enemy cheering and getting pumped up for the battle; he wanted to fight an enemy that had focus and determination to fight. He didn't care what they fought for as long as they showed their determination to fight. He looked at his crew and they saluted and gave him a slight nod, which he returned.

"Prepare for battle," said Colonel Dewey as he went to his captain's chair and sat down, "Our enemy won't be going down easy, so we need to be ready as we approach and slaughter them. Their blood will be the continued fuel for the Scab Coral. Also, I have no interest in prisoners; we're going to kill them all."

The crew was silent until Mikamora stood and angrily rebuked them.

"Was the Colonel's order unclear?!" Mikamora asked angrily. "He said prepare for battle!"

They silently complied and readied all systems for battle; they didn't want to kill every soldier; some of them were family, friends and lovers perhaps. None of the crew showed their distress or anger to Colonel Dewey, but somehow he knew that they didn't like his order. Frankly, he didn't care what they felt as long as they did their job and would most likely be moved to different outposts when he cleansed the world of the Scab Coral.

"Wait to fire on my mark," Neyla ordered the fleet as Colonel Dewey's fleet came closer and closer to the fleet.

She received winks from acknowledgement lights of every ship. Neyla took her time and waited for Colonel Dewey to get closer so they couldn't dodge the outgoing fire from her fleet. As soon as Colonel Dewey's fleet got in range, she clicked her COM three times signaling them to fire at will, but keyed the FLEETCOM and shouted, "Fire!" Other ship captains gave the order to fire as well.

At once the ships fired missiles, plasma torpedoes, lasers and MAC rounds in unison at point blank range towards Colonel Dewey's fleet. Everything that was fired found and struck an opposing ship; some ships survived the missile barrage, but those struck by plasma, pulse lasers and MAC rounds either melted or were gutted from stem to stern. Fifty ships were destroyed in the opening barrage and a hundred were mortally wounded but could still fight. Before Colonel Dewey gave the order to strike back, Neyla again keyed the FLEETCOM and ordered, "Fire at will, take them down before they counter back." The fleet opened fire striking down and crippling more ships before they could strike back. Sixty more ships were struck down before they opened up against the Allied fleet. Colonel Dewey gave the order and struck fifty ships while some missiles dissipated against the energy shields of the Covenant and hybrid ships and some were blown out of the sky by anti-missile lasers fired by the Covenant ships.

So far Neyla's plan was working, the Covenant ships acted as a shield and dropped them when State air force ships fired their weapons and they fired their own weapons as well. The missile-shield idea was working perfectly and it cut down causalities by forty-five percent and increased damage potential by thirty-six percent. Normally the Covenant were proud to fight their enemies and show their supremacy, but they were a little disturbed by Neyla having them act as a shield for the State air force ships rebelling against Colonel Dewey. The Ship Masters sighed and didn't care as long as they fought; the idea was worth giving a shot; they weren't going to expend power just so the human Ship Masters could retreat and hide behind them. Colonel Dewey caught on to their plan and had his fleet change their pattern of fire; they would wait until the bigger ships dropped their shields and fire when the enemy began firing their weapons. This change in strategy worked and even began take a toll on the Covenant ships and the Ship Masters.

One Ship Master, Jala Noloosen, changed the strategy a bit; he and his human counterpart charged towards a ship without shields up and caught an enemy vessel by trapping it in the shields and letting the human ship gut it with its laser weapon aiming for the bridge. The plan worked but other Ship Masters tried different strategies from Jala's "Catch a ship and trap within the shields so your counterpart can destroy it" strategy. Jala ordered that the shields be dropped so the dead enemy ship could fall to its doom and kill any survivors. Neyla and Colonel Dewey saw that the ship to ship combat was working in the rebels' favor; so Colonel Dewey ordered the launch of all KLFs to engage the enemy fleet. Neyla saw the oncoming threat and ordered all KLF, LFO, Gundam and fighter pilots to counter the threat and engage the enemy ships and KLFs.

The fight was intense that day; during the fight Neyla heard a familiar voice on the FLEETCOM requesting to join the battle, it was Admiral Michael Stanforth. She granted their request as she saw Admiral Stanforth's CIDC, AO749ner81TD, and returned to focus on the battle was still raging; ships engaging other ships and trying to take out the KLFs and their counterparts. The sky had suddenly gone from blue with fluffy white clouds to blood red, gloomy grey clouds and the sun had gone from a yellow tinted orange color to blood red.

Everyone on the other side of the planet saw the blood red sun with the blood red sky and grey clouds. The fighting was still raging on the other side of the planet as people could tell from observing the sky and sun. Even the people of Bell Forest saw the blood red sun and could tell from the recent increase in population of refugees that there was a battle going on and the sky wouldn't turn back to a blue sky until the battle was won, hopefully by the rebels who trying to save the planet. Axel looked at the sky and sun and prayed that Renton wasn't caught in the ensuing battle that raged on the other side of the planet.

"Renton, you'd better come back alive in one piece," Axel said out loud as he lit up cigarette, "I just hope that nice girl comes with you when you come home from your training or whatever it is you're doing."

He took a puff and again mumbled to himself, "All I ask is that you don't let my grandson die whatever your name is. He's the only relative I have left from my son Adrock."

"Who are you talking to Axel?" asked one of the girls who visited his shop regularly carrying a magazine that Matthew and Holland published every two weeks.

Axel looked at her and smirked.

"No one Renee," answered Axel as he caught a glimpse of the magazine the girl had in her hand, "Say what's going on with the _Gekkostate_?"

"Well the magazine said they were going into battle," answered the girl ash she flipped through the pages, "and it might be the final issue they'll publish if they don't make it through the battle. Personally I want to know more about the girl on the front cover with Renton, getting carried by him."

Axel saw the front cover and smiled when he saw the picture of Renton carrying Eureka in his arms on his lift board. He paused for a moment and gathered his thoughts.

"So Renton, you found yourself a girlfriend," Axel said to himself.

"Huh, this girl is Renton's girlfriend?" asked the girl in disbelief. "Never thought any girl liked him."

Back to the battle, as night fell the fighting died down a bit with the ship to ship combat, but not between the KLFs, LFOs, Gundams and fighter pilots, they still fought on. Of the 406 ships of the allied fleet, fifteen ships were shot down and forty more were mortally wounded, so far. This figure was before reinforcements joined the battle. Colonel Dewey's fleet had suffered far greater losses; of his fleet of 13,000 ships, two thousand ninety seven ships were shot down and one thousand nine hundred fifty-eight ships were mortally wounded, sixty nine percent of those ships couldn't fight anymore, so far. Colonel Dewey wasn't pleased at all with his fleet; they were getting beaten to a bloody pulp by an enemy that was outnumbered and outgunned. He had an idea; he knew that the Scab Coral wouldn't get destroyed soon and he would try to get in and destroy the Control Cluster in order to complete his ultimate goal of wiping out the Scab Coral. He ordered what was left of his battered fleet to attack the Allied fleet and the ships that were mortally wounded to crash their ships into the enemy hoping to destroy more ships. They acknowledged the order and charged towards the Allied fleet. The _Gekkostate_ had taken a beating from the fighting but they still fought on as did the _Tiger Roger_. The patrol ship _Tigris_ spotted the oncoming assault from Dewey's battered fleet and alerted Neyla of the attack. Neyla and the Allied fleet just got a visual of the kamikaze attack from the mortally wounded ships. Neyla was startled but regained composure and ordered Covenant ships with pulse lasers to destroy as many as they could while the fleet quickly tried to assemble together and finish off the wounded ships. The Ship Masters and their crews moved in front, energizing their shields while charging up their pulse lasers to kill the wounded ships and the rest of the fleet could come and mop up the surviving ships. As they charged towards the Allied fleet many began to have doubts about this plan and wondered why Colonel Dewey had them try and crash into the enemy; the battle group with his command ship hadn't gone into battle and hadn't taken any damage while they were fighting battle. Fifty of the mortally wounded ships turned around and charged towards the Colonel's battle group and crashed into his ships; only four ships were finished off by the battle group, the rest crashed and connected with a lethal death blow to Colonel Dewey's group of 75 ships, twenty-nine ships were left to defend Colonel Dewey's command ship, the other ships still charging towards the Allied fleet were either struck down by the pulse lasers or they connected but did no damage to the Covenant ships because of their shields. A second wave of mortally wounded ships came in about half of them found their marks, but again, most were soaked up by the shields while some finally got the shields to collapse and did some serious damage to them. A third and final wave came, this time the fleet came and took over while those ships that were able fight were to engaged Colonel Dewey's battle group and destroy Colonel Dewey before he got to the Scab Coral. The _ARGAMA_ got a visual of Dewey's command ship and charged up its Mega Particle Cannon. Once it was fully charged, the _ARGAMA_ fired gutting Dewey's command ship from stem to stern, just as an escape pod was detected leaving the command ship. The Covenant ships moved quickly to engage Colonel Dewey's battle group, but were met by the survivors of the ship to ship battle that raged all morning and afternoon. The Covenant easily brushed them aside, with new reinforcements sent by Neyla's mother and WRO ships, while they sped to Colonel Dewey's ships that were trying to escape, or so the Covenant thought. When they got away from the Scab Coral, the ships made their stand while not knowing that Colonel Dewey was all ready dead. The _Tiger Roger_ and _Gekkostate_ quickly moved to the Scab Coral just to see

Neyla went to the _Gekkostate_ to check up on Renton and found him sulking and feeling sorry for himself. Neyla shook her head when she saw him sulking, so she slapped him upside his head.

"Ouch, what was that for?" asked Renton rubbing his head.

"You're not going back for Eureka," answered Neyla as she leaned on the wall next to the door. "Dude, if you love her, go and see her; I'm sure she's having second thoughts about taking over the Control Cluster. If you don't go to her, she'll probably think you left her to bite the dust and be broken hearted for the rest of her life."

Holland then came in and lifted Renton to his feet and told him to get ready to go. After Holland explained the situation to Renton, the _Gekkostate_ took of towards the substitute Command Cluster where Eureka mysteriously disappeared to after two unaccounted prototype nuclear missiles struck the Command Cluster and destroyed it. Once Dewey's command ship was destroyed, Eureka transformed and disappeared. The crew of the _Super Izimo_ saluted as the _Gekkostate_ took off. Anemone commented that she was jealous that Eureka had so many people that worried about her. Before Captain Jorgensen replied, Neyla interrupted and asked, "Are you guys going help them or leave them to fight the antibody Coralleans?"

He didn't answer but Anemone was confused about why there were antibody Corralleans.

'They only show up when Dewey test fired the Orange missiles,' thought Anemone. 'Why are they showing up now?'

Anemone's eyes when she realized she all ready knew the answer.

"Captain, Neyla's right, we should go help the _Gekkostate_," Anemone said to Captain Jorgensen. "I know why there are antibody Corralleans."

Captain Jorgensen turned to Anemone and asked, "What's their reason?"

"They're guarding the substitute Command Cluster," answered Anemone. "They feel that we don't want to co-exist with them so their going to use Eureka and destroy the universe."

Dominic widened his eyes and joined Anemone in pleading with Captain Jorgensen to help the _Gekkostate_. Captain Jorgensen gave the order to quickly make preparations for take off while the _Tiger Roger_ and the _ARGAMA_ were already racing to join the _Gekkostate_. The _Super Izimo_ lifted off thirty minutes behind the _ARGAMA_ and pushed their engines as fast as they could and eventually caught up with the _ARGAMA_ and _Tiger Roger_.

On the _Gekkostate_, the crew was having a hard time trying to get through the antibody Corralleans. They weren't going let anybody get near the new Command Cluster. Renton went and worked on the Nirvash; he was really desperate to save Eureka and his home planet. He pulled the Compac Drive towards him and Nirvash responded to Renton's call for help. The Nirvash transformed into a silver and green LFO and got on the top of the _Gekkostate_. Neyla had already asked the Gundam pilots to launch from the _ARGAMA_ in order to plow the road to the Command Cluster. Natonku saw that the Nirvash transformed and began transforming the Tiger Rage Gundam into his true form using the Compac Drive with its Amita Drive. When the transformation was complete, Natonku did two things, create another spirit to take his place within Neyla and then took his place within the Amnita Drive. The other Gundam pilots were amazed.

"Whoa, now that's a Gundam!" exclaimed Roux.

"Thanks, now let's help plow the road for Renton and the Nirvash," replied Neyla.

All of the Gundams charged towards a separate cluster of antibody Corralleans each and the antibody Corralleans charged towards the Gundams as well.

"Show me victory, Epyon!" Milliardo shouted to his Gundam.

The other Gundam pilots made their own remarks as they fought with the antibody Corralleans. It wasn't long until theEnd joined the fight and helped to clear a path for Renton and Nirvash. The fight was long and hard on the Gundam pilots until Renton decided to take them out himself. He stood in the center and the Nirvash charged up an energy beam fired it at the antibody Corralleans completely destroying every last one and then leaving the Gundams and theEnd behind. Milliardo wanted to follow the Nirvash but the Tiger Rage Gundam held its arm out keeping him from following Renton.

"Natonku says our part in this stage is over," Neyla said to the pilots. "Let's go back to our carriers and wait for the substitute Command Cluster to be destroyed without Eureka in it."

"You really believe that Renton will save Eureka, don't you?" Lieutenant Emma asked Neyla.

"Yeah I do," answered Neyla.

"I hope you're right Neyla," added Roux, "even though you haven't led us astray once."

After watching the substitute Command Cluster get destroyed, Neyla then activated the tracking device she silently slipped in Renton's jacket pocket before he left with the Nirvash. She homed in on the tracker's signal and found them in field lying there with their arms around each other and a smile on their face.

"All right love birds you can hug, kiss or make out with each other when you get back on the _Gekkostate_," said Neyla tapping her foot on the ground before noticing the butterfly wings on Eureka's back. "Say, uh, Eureka you want me to get rid of the butterfly wings on your back?"

Eureka tilted her head and noticed them and blushed in embarrassment, shaking her head yes. Before making them disappear for good, Neyla said to Eureka, "You sure, I've got a concealment spell that can permanently conceal those beautiful wings." Neyla shrugged and said as she snapped her fingers, "Done." Before they went back to the _Gekkostate_, Eureka finally kissed Renton and they were like that until Neyla yanked Renton back and reminded them that Holland and the others were waiting. Eureka and Renton followed Neyla on the short walk back to the _Gekkostate_ and saw Dominic and Anemone waving them towards the _Gekkostate_. Everyone was happy to see Eureka and Renton together again. The Black Reapers came to the Allied commanders with final total of causalities and it surprised all three of the commanders. Of the 10,406 Allied ships in the fleet, two thousand forty-nine were shot down with five thousand one hundred six ships mortally wounded. Concerning KLFs, LFOs and fighter pilots, ninety-seven were shot down and three hundred forty-eight were heavily damaged; none of the Gundam pilots were shot down. Five thousand nine hundred eighty four personnel were killed with seven thousand eight hundred fifty-nine people wounded. However the losses for Colonel Dewey's fleet were astronomical; of the 13,000 ships, eight thousand three hundred twenty seven ships were shot down with one hundred ships mortally wounded and the remaining one thousand eight hundred ninety ships surrendered. Of the three thousand KLFs, one thousand three hundred forty-seven were shot down and eight hundred thirty seven were heavily damaged. Concerning personnel, eleven thousand five hundred twenty one people were killed with nine hundred seventeen people wounded. Neyla looked at the numbers, to her the battle was a blood bath and the wreckage proved it. Holland looked at the causalities figure and was flabbergasted; he couldn't believe that many people died. He shook his head and walked back inside when Jorgensen called to him.

"What are going to do now that Colonel Dewey is dead?" asked Jorgensen.

"Join the Shadow Marines," answered Holland, "and maybe go see Neyla's home world and different worlds as well. Also find some where and settle down so Talho and I can raise our child… when she gives birth to the child." Holland turned and smiled at Jorgensen, which he returned. As Holland walked away, Jorgensen said, "Maybe me and my crew should join the Shadow Marines too. I've always been interested to know what life is like on different worlds, now that I've seen those Covenant and Shadow Marine ships."

Two months later, after the mess that Colonel Dewey started was sorted out and new leaders elected, the _Gekkostate_ and Captain Jorgensen's crew joined the Shadow Marines and left P73D815. Eureka and Renton also left with the _Gekkostate_ and became closer each other.

Neyla

"After the battle we had to spend some time repairing our fleet and our allies' fleet as well. I thought about where we would go after the mission was done and decided to go back to Earth and try and find work there. I still remembered having an international courier business and nodded to the idea; I even remembered that I still a consulting contract with the Texas Rangers and figured that I could get back with them. Unfortunately, the way back to Earth was slow and we had to meddle in the affairs of other worlds. Well, I'm not going to spoil everything; you'll just have to find out what I'm talking about."


	8. Chapter 8

8 - Retaking High Charity

8 - Retaking High Charity

Eureka

"After we joined up with Neyla we stopped at a moving world Neyla called High Charity. At first, the Covenant soldiers wanted to report back to their leaders they called the Prophets. But when we got their, it was over run by xenobiological forms called the Flood. So Neyla decided to help the Prophets retake their city and wipe out the Flood.

On board the _Trafalgar_

In Slipspace, en route to High Charity

Neyla sighed as she overlooked the Intel she checked and triple checked on the outbreak. She couldn't believe that the Flood had easily overrun High Charity in three days; it should've taken three weeks or even months. John and Judah shook their heads in disappointment; the soldiers they had trained for three days to stop a possible attempt on the hierarchy had fallen so fast.

"We'll be arriving at High Charity in three hours," Araqiel announced over the ship COM channel.

"Everyone on the bridge five minutes ago," responded Neyla.

Everyone gathered on the bridge in five minutes and waited for Neyla to arrive. When stepped on the bridge, Judah called out as he saluted, "Commander on the deck!" The Spartans and pilots saluted to Neyla and she returned the saluted and said, "As you were." And everyone returned to their stance. Neyla then showed holographic projections of High Charity and began her briefing.

"I'm sure that you are aware that an ally organization is in trouble of being wiped out," began Neyla. "This enemy that is attacking is known as the Flood. It manifests itself into four forms: small Infection forms, Combat forms that will kill an opponent in one swing of its long stretched whip, Carrier forms which carry more Infection forms and Pure forms which are Infection forms that have evolved."

Araqiel showed five projections of the Flood forms, two of those were human and Covenant Combat forms. Elepo looked at the distorted human Combat form and almost threw up on the deck. Araqiel took the images off so no one else would get sick from looking at the distorted forms.

Neyla continued, "We're going down there to help retake High Charity from the Flood. We'll do this by separating into three different squads. The first squad will be lead by John, I mean the Master Chief, Squad two will be lead by Judah and the third squad will lead by me.

"Now then when call your name, that's the squad you're with for the mission. Okay Master Chief's team will be Mirokyu, Juddau, Herro, Master Asia, Purru-Two, Holland and Kohaku. The second squad will have Milliardo, Domon, Lieutenant Mesa, Loran and Corporal Julia Rodriguez. The third squad will have Roux, Elepo, Sango, Sergeant Johnson, Eureka, Renton and Lieutenant Emma."

Loran and Renton were a bit shocked when they heard they going to be on mission; they were a bit nervous and Renton had never fired a gun before. After thirty minutes assembling and preparing for the assault, the fleet dropped out Slipspace sooner than expected and sent authorization codes so they wouldn't get blown up.

(Eureka MISSION CLOCK +0:07:56)

LZ Delta

Covenant Holy City, High Charity

A plasma grenade exploded as Eureka threw another grenade at a cluster of Infection and Carrier Forms as they charged towards her team. Eureka picked up a Covenant Beam Rifle that was dropped by Combat form that got gunned down by Foehammer in her Pelican dropship. Along with the shotgun that Neyla suggested to take with her, Eureka moved to a perch overlooking a large area. There were plenty Flood forms roaming the streets trying to take each other out and looking for any uninfected hosts to take over. Eureka heard Neyla whisper instructions to her through her earphones from the Nirvash.

"All right Eureka try and snipe as many Flood forms as you can," Neyla whispered over the COM. "Don't try to take them out with headshots, aim for the chest and you'll be able to take them down. Take down at least ten Flood forms and we'll move in to secure a command post so we can get reinforcements in here."

"Roger," replied Eureka as she readied the beam rifle.

Before she began sniping the Flood, she made sure that she was well hidden from the Flood.

(Lieutenant Mesa MISSION CLOCK +0:04:37)

LZ Beta

Covenant Holy City, High Charity

A Combat form let out what the team could pass for as a roar as it charged towards Lieutenant Jerid Mesa who was trying to bring it down with the two SMGs that he picked to fight with. The Combat form still was charging towards Jerid aiming the shotgun it was holding onto at him. It took a full clip from one SMG to bring it down; Jerid looked at the shotgun at the creature's side and picked it up.

"This might be a better weapon than those two SMGs I chose to wield," Jerid said to himself out loud.

Loran looked at him and shook his head, to him fighting only brought more bloodshed and didn't solve any problems. He couldn't talk to the Flood creatures because they'd try to kill him if he tried. Judah nodded to Jerid and told him that a shotgun was better weapon to use against Combat Forms and the other Flood forms. Before he could thank Judah for the helpful hint, three Combat forms jumped from the balcony and charged towards Jerid and Judah. Jerid raised the shotgun at them and shot them dead; he noticed it took only one shot to bring those bastards down and slightly nodded in satisfaction. He then went to the dead bodies and saw one of them carried extra shot gun shells and traded his other SMG for a battle rifle and three hundred fifty-seven rounds. Jerid liked what he was getting himself into. Loran nearly got jumped by Infection forms had he not turned and saw them leaping at him. He shot them all dead with a magnum pistol he picked up before the fighting started. Jerid saw Loran shooting the Infection forms and afterward told him he did a good job.

(Corporal Rodriguez MISSION CLOCK +0:09:48)

LZ Alpha

Covenant Holy City, High Charity

Julia stepped into an alleyway to find an alternate route to try and link with the Covenant High Prophets and hopefully get some answers. All she found was a squad Grunts and Jackals hiding in fear. One of the Jackals noticed Julia and shouted at her in its native language, shouting religious gibberish at her. She didn't understand what the Jackal was saying to her so a Jackal next to him translated what he was saying. She still didn't get it; it was still gibberish to her. Then Julia asked the squad about how they could get to the Prophets.

"Uh we can get you there if you don't kill us," said the Jackal translator, named Thor Hito.

"Agreed," said the corporal extending her hand to Thor.

"Let tell my squad that we've got a guide," said Julia as she headed back to Master Chief's squad.

Julia rushed to tell Master Chief and the squad followed right behind her to where the Grunts and Jackals were. The Covenant squad was right where Julia left them and ready to fight if necessary.

(Eureka MISSION CLOCK +0:25:27)

Brute's Barracks

Covenant Holy City, High Charity

Eureka and Renton got separated from Neyla's squad and ran to barracks for Brutes not knowing there was an ensuing battle going on between the Brutes and the Flood. Eureka and Renton thought of leaving the barracks while the Brutes and the Flood duked it out, but the Brutes were short handed and they needed help. So they helped the Brutes and had to dodge in order to stay alive and not get infected. After the Flood was cleared out, the Brutes thanked Eureka and Renton for their help.

"Your welcome," said Eureka as she turned to leave the barracks. "Come Renton, we must find Neyla and the others as they make their way to the Covenant Prophets."

"If you're going to the Prophets let us help you to repay our debt to you," said the Brute, Antioch.

Eureka and Renton looked at each other and agreed to let them tag along with them. Eureka figured that they needed help badly since they were expending a lot of ammunition trying to hold ground and cutting a path for escaping the Flood. The Brutes offered some of their weapons to Eureka and Renton, in which they accepted.

(Roux MISSION CLOCK +0:46:19)

Unknown Underground Laboratories

Covenant Holy City, High Charity

Roux stopped for minute to catch her breath, she and Purru got separated from Neyla's squad like Eureka and Renton did. But they were driven underground to an unknown laboratory by the Flood. It seemed as if Neyla's plan was a little sloppy at the start. Roux switched to a plasma rifle she pried from a dead Combat form she battled with head-to-head because she ran out of ammunition for her SMG quickly. Purru had gone into the lab to see if there were survivors and if they had hid the in the laboratories. Roux was guarding the doors to the entrance of the labs and she hoped Purru wouldn't find any Flood forms down there. Roux was about to go down there to help Purru when, Purru finally made contact on the COM after about ten minutes.

"I found survivors there down here on the Quarantine Level, five levels below you," reported Purru.

"All right I'm coming down to you," Roux said as she began to walk towards the elevator.

"No, we're coming up and we'll get out of here," countered Purru.

"Are you sure, the Flood haven't found us here yet," said Roux. "I think we should wade it out with the survivors until Neyla links up with the Prophets.

"But we'll have to make rounds on all levels of the facility to make sure the Flood doesn't get in here or we'll lose our safe haven. And that's something we can't afford to lose. But we need to make sure that Neyla knows that we're here in the underground labs."

"Roger that Roux," replied Purru.

(Second Lieutenant Hitachi MISSION CLOCK +0:59:07)

Temple of Mercy

Covenant Holy City, High Charity

Firefights constantly rang through the temple honoring the Prophet of Mercy and the gods that also were associated with Mercy as well. Kohaku didn't like that the temple was being desecrated by the fighting but he fought on to purge the Flood out of Mercy's temple. As the Flood were being purged out of the temple, many uninfected Covenant and UNSC soldiers joined the fight. The Flood put up mild to stiff resistance until the Prophet of Truth came with Imperial Elite Protectors and helped the newly begun offensive to drive out the impure plague that defiled Mercy's sanctuary. Within two hours the Flood were completely purged out of the Temple of Mercy. Holland thought about "acquiring" some of the relics that were on their pedestals but Kohaku told Holland not to defile Mercy's Temple by stealing his relics for the religious services he did. Kohaku also mentioned that the Covenant don't take lightly to thieves who steal from the Prophets and their gods. Truth looked around at the troops, Master Chief and his team. Kohaku bowed to Truth to show courtesy as did John and Truth returned their bows with a slight nod. Mercy had arrived late with his Elite Protectors, because they had to fight across three miles of Flood infested streets just to get to his temple. Many of the Elite Protectors had human weapons on their waist holsters because they expended their own weapons and had to pick up human weapons in order to fight the Flood. They didn't like using human weapons because they thought that human weapons were inferior to their own, but it beat going toe-to-toe with the Flood. Mercy looked around and saw the devastation in his temple. Mercy sighed, shook his head and said, "My temple will have to be purified after the Flood have been wiped out."

Holland approached Mercy and bowed to him to show respect and returned the bow with a curt nod.

"If you need help purifying your temple," offered Holland, "my crew and I can help you in any way."

"I thank you for your kind offer," said Mercy, "but the purification ceremony must be done by my followers and no human as ever seen the ceremony or become a follower; they worship their own gods away from our temples."

Holland bowed and replied, "I understand, my lord."

(Elepo Purru MISSION CLOCK + 3:19:47)

Underground Laboratory

Covenant Holy City, High Charity

Purru became furious as three Infection Forms managed to come down an air vent. She aimed her magnum pistol and shot all three of them without hesitation. The survivors gave a sigh of relief and began whispering amongst themselves whether or not to leave the underground laboratory and join the fight as well. Despite being scientists, they were soldiers too and they should fighting to save their homes and the lives of their kin. An Elite scientist walked up to Purru and Roux who came down to take Purru's place and said, "We need to go out there and help fight off the Flood. Our kin are fighting and dying out there and we're doing nothing to help."

"Are you sure about this?" asked Roux. "We got orders to protect you."

The Elite clicked his mandibles and said, "If you're going to protect us, then you'll have to come along with us."

Roux and Purru looked at each other and nodded; they were going back out to face the Flood with determined scientists who wanted to take back their home. As they got to the main entrance, five Pure Forms along with, ten Combat Forms and three Carrier Forms swarmed the facility. The scientists opened fire on the invading Flood forms in unison and successfully left the invaders charred to a crisp leaving no survivors. The scientists then moved to see if the Combat Forms had any weapons on them. Roux and Purru were speechless and said nothing as they watched the scientists strip the Combat Forms of their weapons which included three human shotguns, four battle rifles, five plasma rifles, two carbines, six human Magnum pistols and the equivalent of three crates worth of frag and plasma grenades. It was good find and scientists were pleased with it. They offered to share their find with Roux and Purru in which the two were happy to accept. After dividing the spoils, the squad left the labs and made sure lock them down before pressing on.

(Battalion OMEGA MISSION CLOCK +19:38:56)

The teams were coming together quickly with fellow combatants fighting non-stop for hours, not even taking a break to eat or conduct a religious service. The Flood was their main focus and they had to work together to wipe them out. Eureka, Renton and their Brute allies were fighting pretty hard and swift dealing the Flood squad and helping other squads deal with the Flood. Renton was becoming nauseous from the smell of burning flesh, blood and gore, not to mention he threw up a few times before they moved on. Eureka was also beginning to feel the nausea kick in from the dead bodies but she still pressed on. Neyla and her team were cutting down Flood with energy swords and shotguns; the two weapons proved to be lethal combination as Infection, Carrier and Pure forms were shot up with shotguns and the Combat forms were sliced in half with energy swords. Neyla knew how to dodge the Combat forms with ease and showed her teammates and their Covenant comrades how to cut down the Combat forms. Lieutenant Mesa and Loren were always with their backs to each other every time they were surrounded by Flood forms, but that changed when two squads of Elites joined them in clearing out the Flood from what looked like a hospital. At first Loren thought the Elites were going to kill them and was going to try and talk to them. The Elites didn't say anything about wanting to kill them but instead offered their assistance. Half of the Elites carried human chain guns ripped off of their turret stands while the half carried a variety of weapons ranging from plasma pistols to Jackhammer rocket launchers and fuel rod cannons which made one Elite, Dislo Etolla, give a mischievous smirk as he held it in his hands. Loren didn't like Dislo's evil smirk and shifted uneasy as the young Elite cradled the Fuel Rod Cannon in his arms. But after fighting with them for fifteen hours straight, he got used to the evil smirks on the faces of the Elites whenever they got a deadly weapon in their hands. Corporal Rodriguez and the squad of Grunts and Jackals were constantly locked in combat with the Flood. Every city block or building they entered was infested with mostly Combat and Pure Forms. By the time Corporal Rodriguez and her squad reached the other teams and rejoined Master Chief's team they were really, really jumpy every time someone approached them. They always pointed their rifles and pistols at everyone thinking they might Flood creatures. Kohaku and the Imperial Elite Protectors, assigned to join with him by the Prophet of Mercy, pressed their attack hard and with swift ferocity sending Flood into back alleys, sewers and even methane pits for the Grunts. Most Flood forms died from oxygen starvation while others were gunned down by angry Grunts who apparently were drunk on duty. Izlo Natoga, one of the Imperial Elite Protectors, remarked, "I guess we now know not to piss off drunken Grunts." Kohaku had to laugh and agreed with Izlo's comment after watching some the Flood get slaughtered by the drunken Grunts. After watching the ferocious slaughter, Kohaku and Imperial Elite Protectors continued their attack even when they walked into a Flood ambush Kohaku reminded the Elite Protectors about how the Flood defiled Mercy's sanctuary and that they should avenge the defilement. This made the Elites angry and they went into a rage killing Flood forms left and right, shouting religious curses in their native tongue at the Flood and also shouting their tongue, "Their blood will be shed in the name of the Prophet of Mercy!" Kohaku also killed Flood forms, but he used his Kotumastu weapon and the Materia he had. When the Imperial Elite Protectors saw Kohaku using the Materia spells and charged attacks, they were all amazed and thought that Mercy had blessed him with the same kind of powers the Prophets. Nevertheless, they maintained their focus and continued wiping out the Flood.

After thirty six hours forty nine minutes and thirteen seconds of fighting, the Flood was wiped out of High Charity completely; it took five security sweeps to confirm the complete destruction of the infection. Everyone was tired from the fighting and took a long rest before coming face to face with the Covenant hierarchy. Holland and the crew of the _Gekkostate_ were astonished when they saw the Prophets for the first time. Words couldn't begin to describe what went through their heads as they talked with the Prophets, well mostly Truth. Neyla silently chuckled to herself; she knew during her time studying the Covenant customs and culture that Truth liked to talk a lot and make speeches before his followers. Neyla listened to a few of the speeches and felt inspired to tackle any challenge that was thrown her way, that's just how the Covenant felt every time they heard the Prophet of Truth, inspired to tackle any challenge set before them. After Truth spoke, Mercy came and blessed Holland and his crew for their courage and valor as well as Neyla and her teams.

Eureka

"After rescuing High Charity, we continued on towards the Milky Way galaxy and but we were met with stiff resistance by the same Renegade army that attacked Neyla when she came to our world and helped us with our struggle against Colonel Dewey. It took us a couple of months, but we eventually made it thanks to our best friend Neyla."


	9. Chapter 9

9- The Journey Back to Earth

9- The Journey Back to Earth

Neyla

I decided that I didn't need to leave Earth at all. I felt foolish when I left Earth dragging Sango, Kohaku and Mirokyu with me. Tears ran down my eyes when I finally realized that I all ready found a home and didn't need to leave the Sohmas; I broke down and cried after the battle against and seeing Eureka and Renton happy.

'Maybe it would've been better if I hadn't left at all,' I thought to myself as I went and found Eureka and Renton.

I shook my head disagreement before I found them in an empty field. They held each other and kissed each other as they landed softly on the grass. I smiled when I saw them kissing each other and I had tears in my eyes and wished so bad that I could kiss Kohaku. During our time away from Earth I hadn't really been close to him as much as I should've been. But composed myself for however long I could and met up with Eureka and Renton. They were surprised that I found them; I slipped a homing beacon in Renton's jacket pocket before he got to his quarters. After the repairs were done, I made my decision as I held the jewel that Kisa gave me in my hand; we went back to Earth and to the Sohma family. That's where I felt my heart truly belonged, with the Sohma family and with my "sister" Kisa. It took us a year to get back to Earth. We spent most of the time in the Pegasus galaxy helping people out and earning money for various jobs and even helped the Covenant Hierarchy, but you already know that 'cause I told you about. We left with the blessings from the Hierarchy and continued our journey back to the Milky Way galaxy. During our journey back, Colonel Ackerson and the Renegades attacked many times but we still beat them up and sent them running. They were the reason it took us a year to return to the Milky Way galaxy. Holland had suggested that we go after him and finish him off for good. So we did and found his base on Gaia in the destroyed city of Midgar. John sighed and Judah clicked his mandibles, which I'm guessing was a sigh, when they heard that they might have to go back down into the ruins of Deepground's old hideout. The Renegades constantly launched offensives against the WRO and were beaten back every time, well ninety-five percent of the time. When they gained a foothold in Edge, Reeve Tuesti was alarmed and tried to take it back from the Renegades but met with crushing defeats. Eventually we came in with the _Gekkostate_, _Tiger Roger_ and the _Super Izmo_ and reinforcements. But by the time we got there, the Renegades had already broken out of Edge and captured Kalm, killing the population of Kalm and leaving no survivors. This outraged Godo and the Wushang, so they sent some of their forces, from their newly built army. Colonel Ackerson began to remind me of Rosso the Crimson, he was thirsty for blood and it seemed he wanted to bathe in it. That sick son of bitch, I wanted to rush into Colonel Ackerson's forces and kill him personally for the unnecessary slaughter of innocent people. I could hear their cries for vengeance and justice to be done on Ackerson. Our newest and secret member, Azul the Cerulean finally got a taste of combat of after he was captured on Genosis and I got him to change sides instead being destroyed like Weiss, Nero and Rosso. Shelke was a bit disturbed when Azul joined us; she thought he was going to kill her. Azul assured Shelke he wasn't going to kill her and was rather cold about it. That was what I wanted from the commander for a new unit I created which comprised of Covenant Hunters, Brutes, some Helljumpers and half of the Spartans. They would handle our heavy guns and artillery in battle and they hadn't seen battle at all. The squad was called the 159th Artillery Division, a.k.a Painters of Death. Their motto is "Our Art is the Art of Death." On to the battle, I'm taking too much time on the Shadow Marines. Oh… sorry! We approached the WRO Headquarters only to find it deserted and half way destroyed… again. We figured they left the Main Continent and went to the Great Continent at Rocket Town and found Reeve, rather Cait Sith, his spy. I huffed in annoyance when I met with Cait; don't get me wrong Cait is real fun to hang out around but not to talk to. sigh The Renegades took half of the Great Continent and was swinging around from the north northeast in order to take Rocket Town and do exactly what they did to the people of Kalm. Luckily, the _Gekkostate_,_ Super Izmo_ and my ship moved to intercept a fleet approaching from the northeast coastline. The battle didn't last long because the enemy was caught off guard when we came from behind using the mountains to cloak our presence until we were literally behind them and attacked from behind knocking out their engines. The enemy didn't have their shields up, what a bunch of idiots, and we took them down in an hour flat. Ackerson got word that we were in the neighborhood and took out his prized ships in an hour; if you saw the look on his face, you could say he was pissed. After stopping his small fleet, we took to the offensive and made our way to the Corel Village and began driving them back off the Great Continent back towards Midgar going through Junon, liberating WRO Headquarters, through the Mythril mines, towards the Midgar Zolom and back into Midgar. When we walked into Kalm, there wasn't building that wasn't covered in blood or had blood splattered on it. I should be glad Eureka or Talho weren't there when we entered Kalm; well Renton wasn't there either. After combing the town for any Renegades left behind, we buried the people of Kalm outside of the town and set up a memorial for them. After regrouping three klicks north northwest of Kalm, we began our offensive against on Edge and found it empty except for three hundred and fifty civilian survivors forced to produce munitions and vehicles for the Renegades. Most of them were children and one thousand five hundred thirty seven people were mercilessly slaughtered. Mostly torn apart by Renegade Brutes while others were shot in the head with plasma pistols in execution style by Ackerson's subordinates; the bodies were even laid out where they were shot in a straight line. I began to feel rage in my body but I had to suppress it otherwise the darkness would turn Natonku evil and I couldn't do that. I put my fist through solid concrete and let go of my anger. I knew I had to focus on getting rid of Ackerson and presenting him dead or alive before the UNSC HighCom brass and the Hierarchy. As we finished our plans to assault Midgar, as I predicted, John and Judah didn't like the fact that we were going to have to go down into Deepground and take the fight to the Renegades. They didn't want to go back down into Deepground after going down with my mother during the First Omega War. At oh-three hundred hours we launched our final assault on the Renegades. What we didn't know was that they had already set up motion sensors all around the mesa, while we were planning our attack, to warn them of an oncoming attack. I almost took Ship Master Jala Noloosen's suggestion to glass Midgar into the ground, but that left the problem of reaching Ackerson in Deepground's hideout beneath Midgar. So I decided we would go into Midgar and Deepground kill Ackerson before Ship Master Jala Noloosen glassed Midgar to the ground. We followed the same battle plan as mom did when she launched Operation Tiger Strike against Deepground, except there were no Mako reactors to blow up and that sucked. Fighting didn't last in the Sector 7 Train Graveyard and the Central Complex. The Renegade Brutes fell to the rocket crews easily as did the Renegade Hunters. Fighting in Deepground took longer than expected; the Renegades set barricades through out the Data Vault and the outside wall. You could hear the gun battles going on around you and would feel like you'd been sent back to 1942 during the battle for Stalingrad. We were fighting house to house, hand to hand and street by street; we fought for every square inch of ground and took some causalities as we fought to Mako Reactor 0. When we got into Mako Reactor 0, the Renegades became even fiercer and fought back ten times harder then before, they even began to send their soldiers to their death by attaching plasma grenades and blowing themselves up like suicide bombers just to try and stop our advance and make us turn back. But we managed to get in the heart of Mako Reactor 0 after blowing up three Covenant dropships and sweeping his two lieutenants, Lieutenant Andrew McCassey and Squad Master Itoolo Nasarerra. Ackerson didn't die or come quietly, we knew he was too big of a threat return alive but the brass at HighCom insisted that he be captured alive. So we eventually caught him and bond him tightly in an Elite double knot restraint. We took him High Charity where the brass met with the Hierarchy for a joint trial. He was tried by a UNSC JAG court and by the laws of the Covenant. You wouldn't want to be found guilty if you pleaded not guilty to a charge like murder under Covenant law, because you'd be executed, but that's not what you'd have to be concerned about. It's before the execution that you'd have to be worried about; you'd be tortured by the Elites and it's very painful to endure. By the time they were done with you, you'd be begging them to kill you and just put you out of your misery. I'm not going to tell you how what they do to torture people because I swore under pain of death not to tell. After Ackerson's execution, we made it to the Halfway Station between the Milky Way Pegasus galaxies and had a three day waiting period to send notification to SGC in Cheyenne Mountain of our arrival and new personnel joining up. That meant the Gundam pilots, the crews of the _Gekkostate_ and the _Super Izlo_ and a cyborg that could ghost hack in anyone's mind use their body, her name was Motoko. After receiving authorization to proceed, I wanted to see mom and return the reinforcements she sent for the battle against Colonel Dewey. So we did after performing the randomized jumps required as per the Cole Protocol. Even though the Renegades had been defeated the Cole Protocol still applied. I was very happy to see my mother and my family in three years. I thanked my mother for sending the reinforcements and introduced some of the friends I made during my time in the Pegasus galaxy. Mother recognized Milliardo Peacecraft from a previous mission. The rest of my friends spent time exploring the city and I think Renton tried to do some lifting, which isn't a good idea during hurricane season. Even though I was happy to see my family, I still felt sad and down and my mood wasn't improving anytime soon. After spending a month with my family, I went back to Earth and decided to start over with my life. So now here I am, I'm in Japan starting my life over. I probably won't go back to Tokyo until I feel I can handle facing the Sohmas again.


End file.
